


Сборник драбблов

by eska07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Devil May Cry, Gintama, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/F, Gen, Genderbending, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eska07/pseuds/eska07
Summary: Сборный пост исполнений на флэшмобы из дневника.





	1. Шрамы, Samurai Champloo

**Author's Note:**

> Пополняться будет по мере исполнения заявок.   
> Не бечено.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исполнение на ключ:   
> Шрамы: Я напишу, как мой персонаж трогает шрамы вашего, или наоборот.  
> Выпавший персонаж: Мугэн.

Кисти, предплечья. Даже шея.

Фуу смотрит не отрываясь. Разглядывает издалека поджарый живот и узловатые ступни, подтягивает колени к подбородку и замирает. Мугэн снимает рубаху, бросает рядом и с громким плеском ныряет в воду.

Фуу успевает мельком рассмотреть паутину белых шрамов на смуглой спине.

Она видела много людей и много шрамов. Ровные и короткие, рваные и длинные, неровные, гладкие. В их чайную заходили воины, путешественники и воры. Но столько отметин на одном человеке быть просто не может. Не должно быть.

Мугэн выходит на каменистый берег, прыгает на одной ноге, засунув палец в ухо. Вот, круглое, размером почти с кулак, пятно розовато-белесой кожи над левым соском. Если провести по кромке, там, где неоднородный рубец ожога переходит в обычную кожу, то ему будет больно? Неприятно? Или... Понравится?

\- У нас рыба горит.

Фуу подпрыгивает, взвизгивает, а Дзин невозмутимо поправляет очки и переворачивает палочкой прижарившихся рыбин. Фуу машет руками и выговаривает ему за дурацкую привычку бесшумно вырастать из-за спины, словно какой-то болотный дух, а Мугэн хмыкает и утаскивает самого жирного карпа. Приваливается к дереву, вытянув ноги, и громко им чавкает, выплевывая косточки.

Фуу ест молча, и Дзин пристально наблюдает ней из-под тонких стекол. Фуу сглатывает. Под внимательным спокойным взглядом она чувствует себя голой, по телу пробегают мурашки.

Но Дзин ничего не спрашивает.

 

\- Мне было десять. Собака укусила.

-А?

Мугэн протирает тряпкой свой меч, трогает большим пальцем лезвие, проверяя, не затупилось ли и протягивает ногу. Две круглые точки шириной чуть меньше ногтя на ахилловом сухожилии.

Фуу заливается краской и не знает, что сказать. Мугэн заметил, это уже понятно. И теперь стыдно и неловко и хочется провалиться под землю. Но...

\- Зачем ты?..

\- Тебе же вроде интересно, - Мугэн пожимает плечами.

Фуу краснеет еще сильнее. Сейчас на нее накричат или дадут по голове. Или все вместе.

\- На спине... Можно?

Мугэн наклоняет голову набок и опасно прищуривается, а потом вдруг быстро стягивает через голову одежду и поворачивается.

У Фуу подгибаются колени и подрагивают пальцы. Она касается осторожно, мягко, будто это свежие, едва затянувшиеся раны, и стоит надавить сильнее, как кровяная корочка лопнет, и по телу побежит кровь. Длинные, ровные, тянущиеся почти до самого крестца. Шрамы под ладонью гладкие, а зарубцевавшаяся кожа нежная как тонкий пергамент.

Провести подушечками сверху вниз, быстро, но аккуратно.

\- Откуда они?

Чуть надавливая ногтем, слева на право, до ребра.

Мугэн сидит не двигаясь, спокойный, словно каменное изваяние Каннон, но от Фуу не укрывается то, как напрягаются плечи, проступают желваки на скулах.

Это слишком. Фуу перешла границу простого любопытства и уже жалеет, что спросила. Для Мугэна ответить ей - значит слишком раскрыться, буквально подставить мягкое беззащитное брюхо. Слишком опасно, слишком близко.

Фуу отнимает руку.

\- На Окинаве не церемонятся с преступниками.

Ответ тонет в треске цикад и шелесте крон деревьев, растворяется соленым прибрежным ветром. Мугэн поджимается, как перед ожиданием удара, весь взведенная пружина.  
Слишком близко, неуютно.

На спину ложится маленькая мягкая ладонь. Медленно оглаживает ложбинку позвоночника, успокаивая.

Близко, немного неуютно, непривычно, но хорошо. Все хорошо.

Выдох.


	2. Тепло, Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исполнение на ключ:  
> Тепло: я напишу, как согреваются наши персонажи.  
> Выпавший персонаж: Хидан.

Какузу был в ярости. Какузу нервничал.

Обычная, простая миссия, одна из тех, что так раздражают Хидана. Добыть информацию, избавиться от цели и доложиться по прибытии.

Все и прошло просто. И было так до тех пор, пока Хидан, словно в замедленной съемке, на ходу не сполз на землю, ухватившись за кривой ствол дерева. Молча и тихо, неловко вывернув выставленную вперед руку.

 

Красное закатное солнце проглядывало через шелестящие кроны деревьев острыми цепкими лучами, выхватывало из тени очертания, расцвечивая в неестественно яркие краски землю, жухлую траву и их. Какузу потер глаза. Под веками горело как после нескольких бессонных ночей, слизистая сохла, чесалась, будто туда сыпанули песка. Рядом тихо потрескивал горящими ветками костер и изредка выплевывал вверх снопы искр, тут же гаснущих в сгущающихся сумерках.

Хидан лежал рядом. Дышал неровно, тяжело хватая ртом воздух, но не мог вдохнуть до конца – острая боль ввинчивалась в тело кривыми когтями, сжимала легкие, сдавливала ребра стальными тисками.  
Какузу осторожно поддел корочку запекшейся крови концом ножа – Хидан низко охнул, дернулся и затих. Какузу положил ладонь на гладкую грудь. Хидана бил сильный озноб, молочно-бледная кожа блестела в отсветах костра мелкими капельками пота. Под пальцами быстро билось сердце – разгоняло по венам кровь и яд.

Какузу злился.

На Хидана – за то, что не соизволил открыть рот и сказать, на того говнюка с, как оказалось – отравленным кунаем. Какузу злился на себя. Не заметил, что Хидан не шел, а плелся за ним, едва переставляя ноги, не заметил, что напарник стал заваливаться на левый бок во время ходьбы. Не заметил или предпочел проигнорировать неестественную для него молчаливость и покладистость.

Рана была плохая. Косая тонкая черточка, оставленная оружием уже умирающего противника, вздулась, опухла; края раны сочились бледной, розоватой жидкостью.

– Сукин сын, какого черта ты молчал?

Хидан пару мгновений смотрел на большой темный силуэт над ним – взгляд никак не удавалось сфокусировать, черты лица плыли дрожащим маревом. А потом разлепил ссохшиеся губы и что-то прошептал, поманив Какузу пальцем.

– Молись своему шизанутому богу, чтобы все получилось удачно, – прорычал Какузу, наклоняясь, – нейтрализовать действие яда, попавшего в... Какого!..

Хидан улыбнулся, быстро облизнул губы. Нагло, хищно. Вызывающе-пошло, как умел только он.

– Выкуси, богохульник.

Какузу потер укушенный нос. Еще и повязку обслюнявил. Даже в полусознательном состоянии Хидан остается Хиданом.

 

Костер давно прогорел до углей, и в густой, душной черноте мягко тлели головешки. Над ними тускло мерцали редкие звезды – низкие серые облака заволакивали небо до самого горизонта, укрывая и бледно-желтую убывающую луну. Хидан поежился от порывов холодного осеннего ветра, натянул на покрывшиеся гусиной кожей плечи свой плащ. По-хорошему надо бы разжечь новый костер, но...

Где-то рядом звонко трещали цикады, и протяжно ухала сова. Какузу хрустнул шеей, устало потянулся, выгнул спину, разминая затекшие мышцы. Хидан лежал рядом и смотрел на него. Прямо и серьезно.

– Я думал, ты кинешь меня.

– Лидер бы мне за это спасибо не сказал. Организация не разбрасывается людьми.

– Но лечишь ты не очень, если честно.

– Я тебе не медик. Делаю, как умею.

Хидан кивнул, пошевелил пальцами ног – по мышцам свинцом разливалась усталость, будто это он, а не Какузу провел многочасовое дзюцу, вытягивая яд из крови. Латая чужое тело. Хидан взглянул на напарника – тот уже дремал, положив руку на живот, – и медленно стянул повязку с его лица. Хидану нравится, когда на Какузу нет этой дурацкой тряпки. И практически всегда – с ним. Хидан провел указательным пальцем ото лба до подбородка, прижался носом к щеке, потерся и поцеловал, смахнув короткие волосы. Какузу что-то недовольно заворчал сквозь дрему, машинально двинул локтем в бок. Хидан притиснулся плотно к прохладному боку.

– Холодно, Какузу.

Какузу молча забросил руку на плечо, прижал к себе крепко, позволил переплести ноги, чего обычно не терпел. Хидан фыркнул, ухмыльнулся и ткнулся носом в шею, несильно прихватил кожу зубами, поцеловал место укуса и затих, расслабляясь. У Какузу была холодная кожа, которая совершенно не помогала согреться, но так было намного теплее.

Какузу устал, чертовски устал. Болела шея, ломило мышцы спины, даже думать было почти физически неприятно. Какузу глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая терпкий запах пота Хидана, пропустил через пальцы его немного влажные волосы и наконец закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в черный сон без сновидений.


	3. Утешение, Gintama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исполнение на ключ:  
> Утешение: Я напишу, как мой персонаж комфортит вашего, или наоборот.   
> Выпавший персонаж: Хиджиката.

Тоши запомнил высокий женский крик и клубы серой бетонной пыли. Запомнил взрыв, похожий на утробный рык гигантского зверя, и едкую химическую вонь, щиплющую глаза – горящий пластик, наверное.

Мир перед глазами качнулся, завертелся смазанной каруселью. А потом затылок пронзило острой болью, и плотная темная пелена бархатными пальцами утянула Тоши в абсолютную тишину.

Тоши просыпается в узкой длинной постели. Первое, что он чувствует – боль. Она заполняет весь мир, затапливает острой горячей волной каждую клеточку, выкручивает мышцы и суставы. Кажется, что болят даже кости. Тоши закрывает глаза, вдыхает глубоко. Больно. Под веками пляшут цветные точки, вспыхивают и гаснут белые круги. Тоши рад – мертвые боли не чувствуют.

Через десять минут заходит врач. Долго говорит о том, как его будут лечить, водит двумя пальцами перед лицом, просить следить, не поворачивая головы, и светит фонариком в глаза. Слова в усталом измученном мозгу смешиваются в сплошной поток, из которого Тоши запоминает «средней тяжести», «черепно-мозговая травма», «позвоночник».

– А операция?..

– Пока мы вас понаблюдаем. Решим на основании...

– Понятно.

Врач уходит, приходит медсестра. Еще раз спрашивает о самочувствии, капает что-то в стакан воды и заставляет выпить вместе с двумя розовыми кругленькими таблетками. Тоши выпивает воду в три глотка, морщится от вяжущего терпкого вкуса, осевшего на языке.

– Поспите, Хиджиката-сан. Вам надо отдыхать и набираться сил.

Тоши засыпает еще до ее ухода, чувствуя блаженную легкость в теле.

Второй день в больнице встречает его тупой пульсирующей болью в затылке и горчащим привкусом во рту.

Тоши пытается сесть и едва не захлебывается в подкатившей к горлу рвоте – успевает перевернуться на бок в последний момент. Тошнит недолго и несильно, но его трясет так, будто через глотку только что выблевал все четыре с чем-то метра кишок. Краем ускользающего сознания Тоши улавливает резкий запах лекарств и приглушенный топот в коридоре. Противный писк тяжелым молотом бьет по подкорке, впиваясь толстой длинной иглой в самую середину. Тоши, качнувшись, закрывает глаза, и чьи-то сильные руки подхватывают его за плечи.

В следующий раз он приходит в себя под тихое бормотание. Тоши видит белый потолок с длинными продолговатыми трубками ламп дневного света. В который уже раз? Закрывает глаза. Мерный писк частит, словно машина волнуется. От него тоже больно. Пусть эту железку выключат, наконец.

– Хиджиката-сан, вы проснулись? – спрашивает мягкий женский голос.

Тоши мычит – языком шевелить тяжело, он сухой и неповоротливый, как высохший пенек. Но, кажется, медсестру вполне устраивает такой ответ.

Остаток дня Тоши проводит в смазанной полудреме, перемежающейся внезапными приступами рвоты и краткими визитами врача и медсестры. Желудок громко урчит от голода, но от одной только мысли о еде рот наполняется кислой горечью. Запах медикаментов, настойчиво свербящий в носу, кажется почти вкусным.

Тоши чувствует себя овощем во всех смыслах этого слова. Тело до сих пор слушается с трудом, ноет. Правая рука страшно чешется под гипсом, мышцы тянет, как после неудачного движения на тренировке; ощущение такое, будто его долго и методично били. Больше всего досталось голове. Тупая настойчивая боль не отпускает ни на минуту. Тоши слепо пялится в окно, закрытое тонкими занавесками в идиотский светло-голубой горошек. Кружочки на ткани едва колышутся от дуновения кондиционера. Тоши вспоминает синие леденцы с ментолом и мятой, которые продают в кондитерской лавке на центральном рынке. Конфетки тоненькими иголочками щекочут язык и нёбо, а если запить их водой – продирают холодком до самой глотки. Вкусные. Надо будет купить их, когда выпишут.

Он засыпает, вслушиваясь протяжное треньканье цикад на улице.

На следующий день от запаха больницы начинает воротить. Тоши готов сбежать отсюда прямо так – в длинной хлопковой пижаме, сверкая голыми пятками. Постельный режим и наблюдение в палате прописано ему на десять дней. Как минимум на десять, сказал врач на вчерашнем обходе. Тоши скрипит зубами уже на четвертое утро.

В обед, аккурат после того, как он доедает жидкую рисовую кашу без вкуса и запаха, заявляется Сого. Сонный и уставший.

– Добрый день, Хиджиката-сан.

Сого зевает, прикрывая рот рукой, плюхается на стул у кровати. Смотрит на Тоши внимательно, чуть нахмурившись. Тоши замечает лиловые круги под его глазами.

– А где пакеты?

– Пакеты?

– Ну, знаешь, – Тоши машет рукой, – такие большие белые пакеты с апельсинами и яблоками, которые носят в больницы родственники и друзья больных.

Сого смотрит недоверчиво, приподняв брови. Тоши довольно улыбается.

– Мы не в вашей сопливой дораме, Хиджиката-сан.

– Эй! Она не сопливая.

Сого фыркает, придвигается ближе и осторожно целует Тоши. Совсем легонько – губы едва касаются щеки, оставляют влажный след. Сого утыкается носом в висок Тоши, запутывает пальцы в волосах, вдыхает глубоко и затихает. От него тянет одеколоном и жвачкой. Родной, знакомый запах. У Тоши немного кружится голова, но он готов прямо сейчас убежать из больницы, если Сого попросит. Но Сого молчит. Гладит, шумно и щекотно дышит за ухо.

– Я волновался за вас, Хиджиката-сан.

– Что же ты не пришел раньше?

– Я приходил. Вы все время спали. И Кондо-сан тоже приходил. Рад, что у вас все...

– Я ног не чувствую.

За окном протяжно мяукают коты и громко каркают вороны. Черные, точно смоль, и очень большие. Почему-то на территории больниц они всегда особенно здоровенные.

Тоши держится за Сого левой рукой. Крепко прижимает к себе, сминая белую рубашку. Правая висит безвольной белой плетью.

 

Сого приходит каждый день. Иногда приносит и фрукты. В большом белом пакете. Яблоки, апельсины, мандарины. Только букета ромашек не хватает.

На восьмой день он притаскивает целый килограмм киви, и они вдвоем съедают его за пару часов. Тоши улыбается, ковыряет одной рукой пушистый плод, слушает болтовню Сого. А потом протягивает измятый киви.

– Почисть, пожалуйста. У меня не выходит.

Сого ловко поддевает ногтем и быстро счищает коричневую шкурку. Бледно-зеленый сок течет по пальцам.

– А тот ублюдок, которого мы пытались задержать?..

– Он успел скрыться, Хиджиката-сан. Похоже, что он знал об облаве – его ждала машина.

– Вот как.

Напрасно, значит. Тоши стискивает зубы.

– Я вам уже говорил об этом, Хиджиката-сан. Дважды. Вы не помните?

– Мм, нет. Прости, Сого.

Тоши делает вид, что все нормально, и Сого тоже. Пока еще можно.

Ночью, лежа на больничной койке, Тоши пытается пошевелить пальцами ног. Закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается. Вспоминает, как это – ходить босиком по деревянному полу, бегать по пляжной гальке, разминать пальцы после слишком тесной обуви. Представляет как можно подробнее каждую фалангу, каждый сустав, как он сгибается и разгибается.

Щиплет уголки глаз, но ему почему-то не стыдно. Тоши пялится в серый потолок, лениво зевает и думает, что лучше бы он подох там, под завалом. Целый труп всяко лучше живого калеки.

Засыпает Тоши почти под утро. Спит крепко, без сновидений.

Сого приходит ближе к вечеру. Приносит много ярко-красных яблок. Крупные и сладкие, они пахнут летом и душными городскими ночами. Тоши вертит в руке блестящий плод, вгрызается со смачным хрустом.

Сого что-то говорит, а Тоши жует яблоко. Сладкое и сочное, оно отдает гнилью и тухлятиной, тошнотворной горечью проникает в желудок.

– Вкусно, Хиджиката-сан?

– Да, – Тоши глотает, с трудом сдерживая рвотный позыв, – очень.


	4. Вещи, которые лучше не знать, KnB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанровый штамп: вещи, которые лучше не знать.   
> Фэндом: KnB.

Дайки не был один уже полгода. Никогда и нигде.

 

– Не могу уснуть, Дайки, – пробормотал Кагами и быстро забрался к нему под одеяло. Уткнулся носом в короткие колючие волосы на затылке, взъерошил их рукой, громко засопел на ухо. Прижался грудью к спине и замер, словно затаился. Настоящий тигр. Большой, тяжелый и очень-очень теплый, точно живая печка.

Дайки повернулся к нему лицом, провел пальцем по губам, ласково ущипнул за щеку. Что-то прямо сейчас ускользает из его памяти. Воспоминание, которое забывать нельзя, песчаной струйкой утекает меж пальцев. 

Плевать.  
Пускай.

Они вдвоем едва помещались на полутороспальной кровати; лежали нос к носу, соприкасаясь коленями. Глаза Кагами поблескивали в темноте. Дайки смотрел в них, гладил уголки губ, скулы и тонул, тонул в вязком болоте полудремы. Где-то на периферии сознания хрустело битое стекло – жутко и тихо. Будто ломаются кости.

Дайки забросил руку на бок Кагами, обнял крепко-крепко, закрыл глаза. Низко выдохнул и расслабился. Лежать вот так вместе и все – ему хватит. 

Кагами улыбнулся.  
Кагами не моргал и не дышал. Но Дайки уже засыпал.

– Дайки?

– М-м? – протянул тот и поскреб короткими ногтями живот.

Кагами легонько коснулся губами лба, переносицы, кончика носа. Прижался лбом ко лбу.

Кагами не теплый и не холодный. Все равно, что пытаться прикасаться к воздуху.

– Ну же, Дайки, – проскрипел взволнованный голос.

И Дайки распахнул глаза, хватаясь за серую футболку Кагами. Футболку, в которой его достали из искарежнной машины. Холод продрал острыми когтями от макушки до пят, рванул внутренности.

Нет.

Дайки сел.

Кагами нет. Уже два месяца. Ни здесь, ни где-либо еще. Нет, и уже не будет. Дайки ущипнул себя. Больно. Он не спит, а то... Просто сон. Такое бывает, он читал. Отчаянная попытка мозга любым способом заместить потерю. Пусть даже и иллюзией во сне. Да, во сне.

– Дайки.  
Бледный лунный свет кривой полосой падал в комнату, освещая стоящую перед кроватью высокую, неестественно изломанную фигуру.

Серая футболка, кое-где разорванная, блестела темно-бурыми бесформенными пятнами. Кагами не двигался, но Дайки отчетливо слышал хруст. Хруст битого стекла под ногами и ломающихся костей. Волосы слиплись, черная корка запекшейся крови покрывала всю правую сторону лица, и глаз почти не открывался. Он стоял ссутулившись, странно припадая на одну ногу. Правая рука висела вдоль тела, и острый кусочек кости торчал из нее. Дайки отчетливо чувствовал запах жирной сырой земли, падающей на крышку гроба и тошнотворную сладковатую вонь разложения.

К горлу подступила рвота; рот наполнился вязкой горечью.

– Не могу уснуть, Дайки.

 

С тех пор Кагами стал приходить каждый день.


	5. Кошмары, Gintama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанровый штамп: кошмары.   
> Фэндом: Гинтама.

Тоши просыпается с долгим криком. Вскакивает на футоне, дышит загнанно и испуганно осматривается по сторонам. На шум скоро сбегаются остальные. С громким топотом первым в комнату залетает Кондо, сжимая в руках пузатую бутыль саке, следом за ним появляются рядовые и лейтенанты из третьего, восьмого, десятого и других отрядов. Сого приходит последним и тихо стоит в стороне, облокотившись о дверной косяк.

– Плохо спится, Хиджиката-сан?

Тоши бросает злой взгляд, приваливается спиной к щербатой кирпичной кладке, залепленной цветными разнокалиберными афишами и объявлениями. Эротический массаж, ремонт холодильников, скупка старых швейных машинок. В Эдо можно найти все.

Тоши трет красные глаза и затягивается сигаретой. Кашляет, ругается. Устало выдыхает. Сого молчит, ничего не спрашивает. Он видит и так: глубокие лиловые тени под глазами, подрагивающие веки.

Время уже перевалило за полдень, и солнце нещадно печет серый асфальт. Прохожих почти нет – так, снуют из одного бара в другой редкие пьяницы. Тоши вертит в руках измятый окурок, а Сого смотрит, как ломко и одеревенело двигаются пальцы. Сого хочется прямо сейчас. Сжать в ладони его руки, обхватить другой за шею, уткнуться носом, глубоко вдохнуть запах одеколона и самого Хиджикаты. Хочется поцеловать в щеку и потереться о короткие колючие волосы у виска. Но. Нельзя.

Молчат. Как-то неловко.

Тоши трет слезящиеся глаза, хрустит шеей.

– Давай выпьем после работы?

Сого кажется, что он слушает через толщу воды – слова далекие, приглушенные. Вянет его обычная ехидная улыбка.

Тоши пожимает плечами, коротко смеется.

– Хочу сегодня надраться.

 

Тоши просыпается в холодном поту. Лежит, пялясь в серый, давно небеленый потолок. Сердце тяжело колотится, кровь шумит в ушах, под челкой влажно, даже на груди собрались мелкие капельки пота.

Он открывает окно, пуская в комнату прохладный воздух. Ветер доносит пьяный, сытый смех и высокие женские голоса. В публичном доме неподалеку сейчас, наверное, многолюдно.

Тоши опускает голову и слушает, слушает, разглядывая свои пальцы. Становится холодно, и он возвращается на футон. Окно остается открытым. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, чем сейчас живет неспящий город. Что ест, пьет, у кого ворует и с кем спит за деньги.

Больше этой ночью он снов не видит.

– Давай, Сого, чего тянешь?

Тоши полностью голый, и от него сильно несет алкоголем. Он тянется к ремню на брюках Сого, встает на колени, пошатываясь, неловко бряцает пряжкой.

– Хиджиката...

– Да что такое? Хочешь быть сверху?

Тоши смотрит прямо. Немного вымученно, с шальной веселостью в глазах. Взгляд расфокусирован, на губах глупая полуулыбка.

Сого перехватывает руку, сжимает крепко, почти до хруста, грубо дергает.

– Довольно, – Сого давно не был так зол, – проспись, Хиджиката.

Тоши опускает голову, пальцы бессильно разжимаются, опадают напряженные плечи. За стеной слышны шаги и знакомые голоса – сменяются ночные патрули.

Тоши сидит голой задницей на полу, форменный пиджак и брюки валяются рядом, рубашка скомкана. Он зачем-то сводит колени, прикрываясь, машинально проводит по груди рукой, словно хочет запахнуть кимоно.

Закрыться.

Противно.

– Прости, – он качает головой, – я не...

Сого не ждет окончания – быстро раздевается и забирается в футон Тоши, хлопает ладонью рядом с собой. Хиджиката, подумав, ложится следом, долго и серьезно смотрит на Сого, нахмурив брови, а затем отворачивается.

– Надеюсь, ты достаточно пьян, чтобы не запомнить этот позор, Хиджиката.

 

Тоши ощущает спиной живое тепло, слушает, как выравнивается постепенно чужое дыхание. Он сжимает кулаки – короткие ногти остро впиваются в кожу. Тоши мерзко, желудок перекручивается в тугой узел.

Засыпает он только под утро.

 

Сого не врач и не психиатр, он не знает, как и чем нужно помогать в таких ситуациях.

Тоши просыпается. Вновь и вновь. Засыпает, видит те же кошмары и опять проваливается в черную ночь и беспокойный сон. Сого приходит к нему каждый день. Ждет, когда все разойдутся, и тихо, точно призрак, проскальзывает в приоткрытую дверь. Забирается под одеяло, пихается пяткой и устраивается рядом. Сого спит, почти не касаясь Тоши, и его это устраивает.

 

Тоши дергается, резко распахивает глаза. Сого рядом перестает сопеть, медленно поворачивается, приподнимаясь на локте. Нашаривает потную ладонь, сжимает крепко-крепко. Надежно.

– Все нормально, Хиджиката-сан. Это был сон.

Да, просто сон.

Тоши рассеянно кивает и укладывается совсем рядом, так, что горячее дыхание щекочет щеку. Через несколько минут Тоши засыпает. Сого осторожно разжимает руку, смахивает с его лица волосы.

– Спи, Хиджиката. Возвращайся обратно в свои кошмары.

 

Сого приходит каждый день. Каждый день Тоши просыпается в холодном поту, просыпается с болезненным стоном. А потом вновь засыпает. И просыпается.


	6. Город-призрак, Samurai Champloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанровый штамп: город-призрак.   
> Фэндом: Samurai Champloo, Мугэн.

Деревня была мертва. Смерть сидела в засыпанной пеплом почве, тихо плескалась в мутных лужах.

Мугэн осторожно переступал через обугленные доски, лоскуты одежды, и земля мягко пружинила под его шагами. В воздухе бренчали тучи мелкой мошкары. Насекомые лезли в глаза, нос, уши, копошились в волосах, ползали по рукам. Дышать было неприятно – после каждого вдоха горчило на языке.

Смутно знакомые картинки из прошлого мелькали в голове, и Мугэн помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Его прошлое – мертво. Все, кто были в нем – давно гниют в могилах. Он невольно посмотрел себе под ноги, пнул мелкий камешек. Может здесь, на этом самом месте, где он стоит, лежат его мать и отец, а жирные белые черви ползают по их голым костям. Мугэн пожал плечами. Они – просто мертвые кости, и никогда не были ему родителями. Родителей у него не было. Кроме ада, однажды выплюнувшего его на свет.

По обеим сторонам узкой улочки тянулись покосившиеся деревянные дома, следившие за Мугэном черными провалами окон. Вдалеке хлопали ставни. Тянуло застоялой кислятиной, плесенью и морем. Он сразу узнал этот знакомый с детства запах. Морская соль, водоросли и вонь протухшей рыбы. Только шума прибоя не было слышно.

– Ищешь что-то?

Мугэн замер на ходу.

Высокая фигура, наполовину скрытая тенью, отлепилась от полуразрушенной стены.

– Ты.

Мукуро отсалютовал двумя пальцами.

– Как тебе тут, м? – Он развел руками. – Нравится?

– Что ты тут делаешь, мертвый ты сукин сын?

Мукуро покачал головой, весело улыбнулся. Только губами.

– Знаешь, за что я тебя всегда ценил? Быстро соображаешь, когда надо. Ну да. Я мертв. И ты тоже.

Мугэн сглотнул тяжело. Холодный пот мелкими капельками выступил на спине, горький железный привкус страха защипал во рту.

– Врешь.

– Почему ты так цепляешься за свою жизнь? Ты. – Мукуро кивнул на руки Мугэна. Татуировки под его взглядом вдруг жутко зачесались. – Деньги? Из-за этого молчаливого ронина? Или той мелкой дуры? Кого больше хочешь? Или, может быть, сразу двоих? Давай, поделись со старым другом.

– Вали. – Мугэн сжал кулаки. – Проваливай из моей головы. Жалкое воспоминание. Бесплотный призрак. Мертвец.

– Мы с тобой оба призраки, Мугэн. Два разлагающихся трупа. Разница только в том, что один из нас отказывается это признать.

Мугэн проснулся в холодном поту. Сердце стучало где-то в горле.

Он лежал, выравнивая дыхание, и прислушивался. Справа тихо журчала река, в лесу оглушительно трещали цикады и сверчки. Меж деревьев коротко вспыхивали желто-зеленые огоньки. Светлячки. А слева сопела Фуу. Мугэн повернулся, уставился на нее. Фуу спала на боку, подложив под щеку ладонь. Рот чуть приоткрыт, под веками быстро двигались глазные яблоки. Брови нахмурены. Мугэн перевернулся обратно на спину. Интересно, она тоже видит призраков? Носит их за собой невидимым холодным шлейфом?

Мугэн приподнялся на локтях. Костер давно догорел, и лишь неярко тлели в золе угольки. Дзин сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и дремал, сложив руки на животе. Меч – рядом. Странно, что не в руках. Малейший шорох, и Дзин моментально проснется. Он спал невероятно чутко – настоящий сторожевой пес. Мугэн знал почему.

Остаток ночи он спал плохо. Казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ними из леса. Кто-то желающий зла.

Мугэн сменил Дзина на рассвете. Сел у еще теплого кострища так, чтобы видеть сразу обоих. Фуу постоянно вертелась, перекатываясь с одного бока на другой. Дзин спал почти без движения. Только пальцы едва заметно подергивались.

Они выдвинулись через час после восхода солнца. Фуу начала вслух рассуждать, о том, как лучше и быстрее добраться до города, постоянно засыпая их вопросами, на которые сама же давала ответы. Дзин изредка вставлял пару слов. Мугэн слушал вполуха, не понимая толком, о чем болтает Фуу. Сейчас ему просто нравилось слушать ее голос и голос Дзина. Нравилось чувствовать кожей прохладный ветерок и слушать звуки леса. Нравилось чувствовать себя живым.

Они шли в Нагасаки. Трое живых и их призраки.


	7. Обмен телами, Hetalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанровый штамп: обмен телами.   
> Фэндом: Hetalia, Фем!Россия, Америка.

Это странно и немного противно и ужасно стыдно, но... Интересно.

Америка сглатывает, расстегивает рубашку. Пальцы – тонкие и изящные, вдруг сделались неловкими, словно деревянные; мелкие сиреневые пуговки то и дело выскальзывают из них.  
Белая рубашка падает на пол, Америка старается не глядеть в зеркало.

Дальше – юбка. Он расстегивает ее одним резким движением. Резко и решительно сдергивает с талии, цепляя... Ох. Черт. Плотные темно-коричневые чулки на подвязках. Америка не видел таких со времен бутлегеров. Он думает, что она ужасно старомодна. И осторожно прикасается к бедру, обтянутому лайкрой. Подцепляет пальцем подтяжку, отпускает, слушает, как она щелкает по коже. Да-а... Её кожа. Белая, будто мертвая, гладкая и приятная на ощупь, всегда прохладная.

Дальше – легче.

Америка стягивает порванные чулки – они ложатся на белый кафель как шкуры дохлых змей – и в первый раз смотрит на себя в зеркало. А оттуда на него глядит Россия. Америка крутится перед зеркалом – покачивается с носка на пятку, вертит бедрами, легонько похлопывает себя по ягодицам. Рассматривает. Россия – высокая, немного сутулая женщина-девушка. Из тех, которым в равной степени можно дать и двадцать и сорок лет. У нее небольшой животик, широкие бедра, сосудистые звездочки на ногах и высокая, совсем не по-девичьи немаленькая грудь, туго стянутая бюстгальтером.

Ладно.

Вдох. Выдох.

Америка смотрит на себя в зеркало, а оттуда на него глядит голая Россия. Невероятно трогательная в своей беззащитной наготе. Совсем не такая, какой кажется в жизни. Или хочет казаться.

У нее красивые, упругие груди. Слишком большие даже для нее, с аккуратными ярко-розовыми сосками. Около левого родинка. Америка берет груди в ладони, легонько сжимает, приподнимает по очереди. Тяжелые. Понятно, почему она сутулится и жалуется на постоянные боли в спине. Америка улыбается, аккуратно отводит длинные светлые пряди волос, упавшие на плечи. Короткие курчавые волоски между ног тоже светлые, почти белые.

– Англия сказал, что приедет через... Что?..

Америка смотрит на Россию, а на него с порога глядит Америка. Смаргивает пару раз, прищуривается недобро.

– Англия приедет через два часа. Сказал, что все исправит. К этому времени изволь привести себя в порядок. А насчет этого, – она кивает на ладонь, все еще сжимающую грудь, – мы обязательно поговорим.

И хлопает дверью так, что с полки валятся тюбики шампуней и цветные кусочки мыла.

Америка счастливо улыбается, рассматривая в зеркале чужое тело. Даже жаль будет возвращаться обратно в свое. Накручивает прядку на палец, кружится на носочках, смеется, запрокидывая голову.  
Она очень красивая, когда улыбается.


	8. Реинкарнация, ПЛИО

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанровый штамп: реинкарнация.   
> Фэндом: ПЛИО.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Печеньку тому, кто угадает переродившегося персонажа.

Сон пах землей, едким дымом и кровью. Из высокого деревянного дома – самого уродливого, что Бран когда-либо видел, тянуло смертью, мокрыми перьями и едой. Сытый пьяный смех, ругань и женский плач доносились изнутри.

Бран хотел уйти – улететь на быстрых черных крыльях или перекинуться в шкуру Лето. При одной мысли об этом его бесполезные ноги заныли, а рот наполнился слюной.

Он десятки раз охотился вместе с Лето – сновал меж деревьев тихой серой тенью, мягко касаясь лапами шуршащей лесной подстилки, припадал к ней мордой, вынюхивая. Волки не охотятся в одиночку. Но Лето – не обычный волк. Он – хозяин леса. Лето смыкал челюсти на шее оленя, вгрызался, ломая кости и разрывая жилы, и Бран с жадностью глотал горячую кровь, толчками льющуюся в рот.

Но что-то не отпускало его. Дом хлопнул дверью, – точно старое чудовище разинуло пасть, – и Бран увидел, как двигаются внутри неестественно изломанные человеческие тени. Он хотел уйти, но расправил крылья и влетел внутрь.

Бран никогда не видел более странного сборища – десятки мужчин с голодными и уставшими глазами кричали друг на друга, топорща мокрые черные перья. Грузный высокий старик, сидящий во главе стола, хмурился, морща широкий лысый лоб, и перебирал что-то на столе. Острый запах тухлятины исходил от него. Бран присмотрелся. Темные мокрые пятна на его пышном оперении были... Старик глянул на него черными круглыми глазами-пуговками. А потом раскрыл рот и громко закричал:

– Зерно! Зерно! Сноу!

***

Джон сунул в рот саднящий палец. Чертова птица клюнула его до крови.

– Проклятый ты попрошайка. Может велеть Хоббу бросить тебя в суп?

Ворон заволновался, затрепетал блестящими крыльями, неуклюже поскакал по столу, задев лапой сломанную печать из розового воска.

– Сноу! Джон Сноу!

Джон удивился. Первый раз эта птица назвала его – да и вообще кого бы то ни было – полным именем. Будь у него время, он бы задумался над этим. Джон поправил перевязь с Длинным Когтем. Обожженные пальцы сводила жестокая судорога.

***

Во дворе Черного Замка кричали и ругались – люди королевы, одичалые, дозорные. Голоса смешивались в один сплошной рев – а может, это Вун-Вун?  
Зазвенело оружие. Нет. Нельзя. Нельзя драться между собой...

Джон чувствовал холод. С серого неба валил крупный мокрый снег, грязный утоптанный снег был под щекой. Больно. Что-то горячее текло меж пальцев.

– Сноу! Кр-ровь! Снег!

Последнее, что видел Джон – острый клюв и блестящие черные крылья.


	9. Город-призрак, Devil May Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жанровый штамп: город-призрак.   
> Фэндом: DMC, Данте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кое-какие детали могут быть не точными, в наличии японский монстр-мигрант.

Город вонял и скрипел на ветру. Покинутый, но не мертвый. Он следил за Данте пустыми глазницами разбитых окон, мягко выдыхал в лицо горячий, едкий газ. Огромное затаившееся чудовище, прикидывающееся спящим и безобидным.

– Будь осторожнее в районе старых шахт. Кажется, оно свило себе гнездышко в одном из разрезов.

Женский голос в наушнике срывался, трещал помехами, то почти пропадая, то вновь становясь различимым. Данте хотелось сорвать эту хрень – шумы сильно отвлекали от тишины, царившей на улицах, к которой он прислушивался одним ухом. Тишины тут быть не должно. Она, как Данте уже успел запомнить за свою жизнь, всегда несет большие, очень большие неприятности. И чем тишина дольше, тем крупнее будет монстр под кроватью. Данте уже полтора часа не слышал ничего кроме шелеста сухих листьев, гонимых ветром по растрескавшемуся асфальту. Кажется, монстр будет что надо.

– Как девчонка описывала тварь?

В наушнике что-то защелкало.

– ... с длинными когтями... серо-зеленая... тухлым...

Данте негромко выругался. Он никогда не любил этот дешевый прием второсортных ужастиков – помехи связи.

– Эй, ты слышал? – раздалось неожиданно ясно и звонко.

– Да. Думаю, что это гаки. У них выделение непереваренных остатков пищи происходит через кожу, поэтому вонь от этой лапочки убийственная.

– Ты уже охотился на них?

– Ага. Но подробности лучше тебе не знать.

– Кстати...

И аппаратура замолчала. В этот раз окончательно.

Данте одной рукой смотал провода в комок, запихнул запазуху вместе с телефоном, и натянул на лицо защитную маску – дышать становилось больно. Удушливый запах гари, витавший еще на подъезде к городку, стал сильнее и смешался с чем-то еще. Неприятным, резким, раздражающим слизистую как крупинки перца. Данте узнал этот запах; он чувствовал его сотни раз.

Сера.

Пальцы рефлекторно тронули спусковой крючок пистолета. Гладкий металл холодил кожу, приятная тяжесть оружия придавала уверенности.

 

Здания постепенно начали редеть; многоэтажки и магазинчики оставались позади, уступая место низкой серой траве и уродливым кривым деревцам. Только уличное освещение тянулось сюда, словно путеводная нить. Большой синий информационный щит гласил, что он покидает черту города, двигаясь к шахтам – гордости штата Пенсильвания. Бывшей гордости, поправил он про себя. Данте внимательно рассмотрел сеть дорог, змеившихся от шахты к шахте, запоминая кратчайший путь между ними и выход на трассу 61.

В какой из них засел гаки с двумя перепуганными подростками, искавших приключений на папином пикапе?

Данте все дальше шел по разбитой дороге прочь от города, перебирая в уме все известные ему ужастики с подобной завязкой. Список выходил приличный.

А Сентралия терпеливо следила за ним, затаившись.


	10. Белый-белый, KnB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Размышлизмы на тему отсутствия у Киеши родителей.

Киеши осторожно сгибал и разгибал пальцы. Мягкая нашлепка пластыря немного отклеилась с краю, обнажив темно-коричневую корочку запекшийся крови. Киеши сжал руку в кулак. Корочка натянулась и треснула. Не больно. Из ранки побежали две тонкие струйки крови.

Киеши не слушал, что обсуждали бабушка и дедушка с Нанао-саном.

Знал, но не хотел слышать, как они тихо обговаривали время, место и цену, как решали, какой материал лучше использовать для могилы. Киеши осторожно сгибал и разгибал пальцы, смотрел, как кровь пропитывала аккуратно завязанный узелок бинта.

Белый-белый.

Если закрыть глаза, зажмурившись крепко-крепко, то можно не видеть белый-белый бинт, напитывающийся кровью. Если заткнуть уши, то можно не слышать разговор.  
Но если закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, то в черной бархатной тишине появится огромный оранжевый грузовик, его низкий, как пароходная сирена сигнал, и грохот и острая, давящая боль. Этот жуткий грохот всегда приходит с болью.

Киеши не закрывает глаза и не затыкает уши. Папа всегда учил, что он должен быть сильным и храбрым.  
Но, почему-то, когда Нанао-сан начал говорить про мацуго-но мидзу, сильным быть не хотелось.

Он помнил много полузнакомых лиц родственников, сладкий, приятный запах курящихся ароматических палочек и тонкие струйки дыма. Душная комнатка, в которой он находился, едва вмещала два тела и трех человек. Люди постоянно входили и выходили; Киеши не смотрел на них. Сизый дым ел глаза.

Пепел с тлеющих благовоний падал в чашку с рисом, воск со свечей стекал на булочки.

У Киеши болели руки. Замотанные в белый чистый бинт пальцы ныли и дрожали. Болела шея и голова. После аварии так было часто. Врач сказала, что это сотрясение мозга.  
Киеши хотел уйти и выпить таблетку, но знал, что нельзя. Так не принято.  
Это немного злило.

Злил заклеенный белой бумагой алтарь. Мама не любила белый цвет. И если мама не любила его, то почему алтарь обклеили именно именно белой бумагой? Мама любила оранжевый. Значит, наверное, надо заклеить алтарь оранжевой бумагой? У них дома точно где-то лежал рулон ярко-оранжевой гофрированной упаковочной бумаги.

Мама расстроилась бы, когда увидела, что ее одели в белое. Хотя, кёкабара было красивое. Тонкое, мягкое, расшитое белыми хризантемами и какими-то птицами. Жаль, что под одеялом его не видно. Правда, когда Киеши сказал бабушке, что кимоно ему нравится, она совсем не обрадовалась. Интересно, мама правда будет совершать паломничество в этом кимоно? Киеши бы хотел посмотреть.

А вот папе бы понравился его костюм. Папа всегда любил черный.

Они были красивые. Спокойные, чистые, тщательно одетые. Свечи и хризантемы у изголовья тоже были красивые.

 

Бабушка говорила, что лучше ему не ходить на похороны.

Его дрожащие, неловкие руки сулили неудачу в будущем. Ему или всем присутствующем? Его тетя забила гвоздь с первого удара, значит, наверное, только ему. Не мог же он забрать себе ее удачу.

Снова заговорил священник, и гроб мамы понесли в печь. Следом гроб папы. Киеши замер. Неожиданно в зале стало очень тихо, так, словно он остался один. Так, как на самом деле и было.  
Почему-то только сейчас Киеши полностью осознал, зачем нужны были все те странные ритуалы и что означали сутры, которые читал священник.

Кто-то тронул за плечо, сжал его ладонь в своей большой теплой руке, тихо что-то произнес и мягко, но настойчиво повел прочь. Киеши переставлял заплетающиеся ноги, вывернув назад шею. Он не мог не смотреть.

Киеши даже на выходе из зала слышал, как тихо и мерзко что-то трещало в кремационной печи.

Он почти не помнил, как его привели вместе с другими родственниками в другую комнату, как кто-то сунул ему в руки чашку горячего чая, пряно пахнущего травами.  
Киеши не помнил, сколько времени там просидел. Взрослые о чем-то негромко говорили, изредка кто-то из них подходил к нему и спрашивал как дела. Киеши ненавидел их в этот момент.

А потом дедушка опять взял его за руку и сказал, что сейчас снова надо побыть сильным и храбрым.

У Киеши тряслись руки.  
Кожа под туго затянутыми бинтами зудела, хотелось сорвать их прямо сейчас, немедленно. Палочки, крепко сжатые пальцами, дрожали. Киеши боялся дышать. Если слишком сильно выдохнуть, то серый пепел с протвиня полетит прямо в лицо.  
Киеши тяжело сглотнул и едва не выронил палочки. Он украдкой облизнул пересохшие губы. Зачем ему это делать, зачем все это делают?  
Киеши смотрел на белую, изящную урну и чувствовал, что еще одна косточка и его стошнит. Нет, надо потерпеть, уже почти все. Уже почти не осталось костей.

Киеши повернулся, осторожно принял палочками небольшую кость. Короткую, с утолщениями на концах, немного обгоревшую с одной стороны. Похожую на кость фаланги. Одну из тех, что еще пару часов назад были мамиными руками. Ее красивыми, ласковыми руками.

Кость полетела на протвинь, палочки с тихим стуком упали на пол. Киеши зажал одной рукой рот, а второй закрыл глаза. Его точно сейчас стошнит. Слезы щипали глаза, текли по щекам, попадая в рот. Кто-то подхватил его за подмышки, вздергивая на ноги, и выволок из зала.

Он у всех украл удачу.

Киеши забрался на кровать с ногами, осторожно развязал узелки и распустил бинты. Поднес ладони к глазам, внимательно осматривая. Кое-где еще виднелись мелкие царапины, между указательным и средним пальцем левой руки белела черточка крохотного шрама. Кроме него у Киеши не осталось ничего. Как будто его родители просто исчезли, оставив после себя лишь одного Киеши.  
Оставив его одного.

Киеши закрыл руками глаза и беззвучно заплакал.

Где-то далеко за окном смеялись другие дети. Где-то очень далеко.


	11. Второй и третий, Наруто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: инцест.

Наверное, так было всегда.

Он всегда был рядом с Хаширамой. На переговорах стоял позади тихой, безмолвной тенью. Смотрел, слушал и запоминал. Сидел по правую руку от него во время торжественных приемов послов других селений. Сжав тонкие губы, прищурившись, без стеснения и против правил всяких приличий рассматривал высоких гостей. Мадара, в общем-то, не осуждал его. В этом не было чего-то необычного или странного. Просто Хаширама смог покинуть войну, а его брат не смог. Тобирама так и остался на вечном поле боя. Вымотанный, заляпанный кровью и изуродованный изнутри. Недоверчивый, всегда готовый к нападению.

И он был рядом с Хаширамой всегда. Цеплялся за него, тянул к себе, отчаянно боясь потерять.

Мадара даже не удивился, узнав, что они спят вместе. Не испытал отвращения, шока или злости, не подумал, что это – неправильно. Смотря на Тобираму, тихо стонущего в крепких объятиях Хаширамы, Мадара не испытывал ничего. Это казалось почти... естественным.

Лишь он был третьим лишним.

– Хаширама... пожалуйста... – прошептал Тобирама, поворачивая назад голову.

И Хаширама, улыбаясь, опустился на него, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и поцеловал, переплетая пальцы.

Мадара отвернулся. Растянутые во времени, нечеткие чувства захлестнули с головой. Злость, ревность, отвращение.

С тех пор Тобирама никогда не покидал Мадару. Преследовал повсюду бесплотным призраком.  
Мадара чувствовал на себе взгляд холодных сосредоточенных глаз даже когда находился в своем доме.

Хаширама радостно улыбался ему, махал рукой, а за его спиной незримо находился Тобирама. Хаширама обнимал Мадару, шептал на ухо какие-то глупости, над которыми сам же смеялся. А Мадара видел перед собой злой взгляд Тобирамы. Хаширама раздевался сначала сам, затем осторожно, почти бережно снимал одежду с Мадары, прижимался крепко и целовал, целовал, сметая подобно урагану все внутренние барьеры в голове Мадары. И это было хорошо, невероятно хорошо. Настолько, что казалось почти нереальным.

Но хватаясь за скользкие от пота плечи Хаширамы, Мадара ненавидел его. За то, что не мог от него отказаться, за то, что от него не мог отказаться Тобирама, за то, что Хаширама не отказывался от них обоих.

Хаширама гладил его бедра, целовал щеки, губы, веки, а Мадару выворачивало наизнанку. Мадара знал, кого Хаширама представлял порой вместо него и ненавидел его за это.

Ненавидел за то, что Тобирама был с ним даже в эти моменты. Мадара зажмуривался и ощущал на своей коже его тяжелое влажное дыхание, слышал, как он всхлипывает, кончая. Слышал, как он звал Хашираму, и видел, как тот целовал его - глубоко и жадно.  
Он ненавидел себя за то, что не мог отказаться от Хаширамы, для которого по-настоящему существовал лишь один человек.

Мадара - просто третий лишний. И, похоже, так было всегда.


	12. Пост-ап, KnB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вообще, это рейтейлинг (за что мне очень стыдно) и пост-ап не вышел, но всяческих штампов типа мировой войны, супер-био-техно-протезов и прочего - их есть у меня.  
> Смесь из ретейлинга и мешанины штампов по пост-апу. Не стала лезть в интернеты за информацией или тщательно продумывать названия, т.к.  
> 1) лень, если честно;  
> 2) была другая цель.  
> А еще в тексте скачет повествование, особенно в конце, который скомканный.

Вокруг световых трубок лениво нарезали круги три жирные мясные мухи.

Кагами покрутил шеей, хрустнув позвонками, бросил защитные очки на заваленный хламом стол. Убрать бы это все – выкинуть, продать, починить. И не только стол - всю комнату вычистить. Он неожиданно ощутил, как тяжело давили на него старые шкафы, забитые инструментами, низкий, давно не беленый потолок, сжимали тисками стены. Кагами тряхнул головой, потер пальцами слезящиеся глаза. Серая пыль осталась на коже. «Наверное, опять воздушный фильтр сдох».

– Не глянешь? В плечевом суставе что-то плохо сгибается. – Аомине улыбнулся. – По старой дружбе.

Кагами похлопал себя по карманам, негромко чертыхнулся. Страшно хотелось курить, есть и помыться. Он машинально почесался.

– Вообще-то через полчаса комендантский час.

– Ты что же, погонишь меня в Город на ночь глядя?

– Еще как. Пинками с лестницы.

Аомине засмеялся, снял разгрузку, положил рядом футболку и уставился на Кагами, лыбясь во все тридцать два.

– Засранец. Ну куда ты жопу мостишь? Сюда иди. – Кагами кивнул на высокий табурет около стола и включил лампу.

Кагами напялил очки и стал ощупывать руку вверх от локтя. Пожалуй, этой работой он мог по праву гордиться – даже синтетическая кожа за три года почти не пострадала и все еще выглядела как настоящая. Не считая того, что пахла каучуком и была холодная на ощупь.

– Забавно, – проговорил Аомине уже без улыбки.

– М?

– Мне щекотно. Столько времени прошло, а я все еще ее чувствую.

Кагами пожал плечами, потянулся за скальпелем, еще раз пощупал плечо, сделал длинный надрез и развел кожу, подсвечивая себе налобным фонариком.

– Фантомные боли после ампутации не редкость, тем более, когда она сопровождалась такими острыми... Как ты умудрился погнуть узел, придурок?

– Я собираюсь идти в Зону.

Кагами аккуратно выкрутил искореженный двигательный узел, укоризненно покачал головой и полез в один из шкафов, загремев железками.

– Не пойдешь ты никуда. В Зону после того Выброса никого не пускают, КПП в ущелье так плотно понаставили, что хрен нос сунешь, зона отчуждения - десять километров.

Аомине застучал пальцами по столу.

Боится, сучок, и правильно делает, потому что Кагами хорошо помнил последний Выброс, когда обычный утренний туман вдруг дальше обычного наполз на Город, и через час начали умирать люди. Кагами долго оттирал с дверного косяка ту красно-бурую дрянь, которую выблевал вместе с легкими его сосед по квартире. Воняло странно и мерзко – гноем и желудочным соком, а руки, несмотря на то, что были в рукавицах с пятым уровнем защиты, чесались еще дня три.

Помнил изможденное морщинистое лицо водителя труповозки, с которым курил около разрушенного театра, пока бригада «утилизировала опасный биоматериал» – сжигала тела в просвинцованных контейнерах. Водитель сказал, что этой части Города повезло – туман не перекинулся за реку и жертвы были единичны. А вот на другом берегу...

Кагами помнил полчища зараженных крыс, появившихся вскорости после, когда еще не всех погибших успели сжечь. Тощих, наглых созданий с бледно-серой шерстью, почти слепых и крайне агрессивных. Как выяснилось потом, мясо умерших от Выброса, которое ели крысы, было ядовито – выделяло при разложении какой-то белковый нейротоксин, ранее науке не известный.

– Можно пройти...

– Нет.

– Брось, тогда нам просто не повезло.

– Не повезло? – Кагами швырнул узел ему в руки, ткнул пальцем в левый глаз. – Я собирал тебя по кускам два долбанных месяца, Аомине. Я не спал три ночи, пока тащил тебя из Зоны. Ты хоть можешь представить, что я чувствовал, когда ты ушел в отключку, а до Города было еще два дня пути, и мы застряли в чистом поле с голой жопой? Нет, Аомине, это не просто «не повезло».

Аомине отнял руку Кагами от лица.

– Во всем есть свои плюсы. Глаз теперь не чешется, не краснеет, знай себе меняй фильтр раз в год, да водой прополаскивай. А рука... Я жалею только о том, что нельзя без веской причины протезировать вторую.

Кагами покачал головой:

– Совсем головой двинулся. Верно говорят, что самое сильное влияние Зоны – не подарки пришельцев или радиация, а это, – он постучал себя по голове. Так, не дергайся, иначе контакты зацеплю.

– И кто мне это рассказывает, а?

– Я с этим завязал, хватило. Все, – Кагами похлопал по плечу, – сейчас замажу разрез и готово. Давай заодно глаз проверю?

– Смешной ты, Кагами. Такие как мы с тобой из Зоны никогда не уходят.

– Могу еще раз повторить про КПП и Выброс. – Кагами нагнулся к лицу Аомине, снял верхнее защитное стекло глаза, когда тот вдруг схватил за волосы, почти вплотную прижался губами к уху и быстро зашептал:

– Это будет наш последний раз, покажем им класс и уйдем на заслуженный отдых. Такого еще никто не делал, Кагами. Покупатель проверенный, жратву, медикаменты и защиту оплачивает, я уже видел костюмы – такие только в Восточном Институте и у спецвойск, документы готовы, осталось только найти напарника.

Кагами выпрямился, машинально пригладил волосы, и, вздохнув, спросил:

– Отговорить я тебя не смогу, так? Ну, посоветую парочку хороших парней. Кисе Рёта – берет дорого, но того стоит. Помнишь синюю панацею из Сингапура? Он нашел и притащил. Учится быстро, не гордый – слушается, когда надо, самодеятельности не будет. Есть еще Куроко Тецуя. Громких заслуг нет или предпочитает не светиться, но я с ним ходил в Атлантическую Зону и могу поручиться. Умный, осторожный, аномалии за версту чует, берет не много, отличный напарник.

– Да, отличный, я знаю, ходил с ним пару раз. Но в этот раз мне нужен лучший. – Аомине вытащил из кармашка разгрузки сигареты и зажигалку. – Заказ на ведьмин студень.

– Ты шутишь, да? Скажи, что шутишь, Аомине.

Аомине прислонился к столу, выдохнул серое облачко дыма.

На улице заскрипели мегафоны, протяжно завыла сирена, начали зажигаться первые фонари. Из-за угла медленно вырулил тяжелый уродливый БТР и неспешно покатился по направлении к Главному проспекту, выхватывая лучами прожектора участки улицы и зданий. Пустые незастекленные окна зевали черными провалами.

Где-то вдалеке заворчал раскат грома. Аомине докурил, затушил сигарету об подоконник.

– Думаешь, я до конца жизни хочу таскать из Зоны этаки, рискуя однажды вступить в комариную плешь? Это последний раз, Кагами. Добудем чертов студень и свалим отсюда, улетим из этой дыры.

– Что?..

– Улетим вместе, туда, на Титан. Оставим все в прошлом, забудем как страшный сон Войну, Высадку, Моры и Выбросы. – Аомине улыбнулся чему-то. – Говорят, там есть настоящее мясо, чистая вода и, прикинь! – чистый воздух. Серьезно. И мясо, Кагами, настоящее мясо, фрукты и овощи! Когда ты в последний раз ел яблоки? Лук?

– Бред, – Кагами замотал головой, – билет на корабль до Титана стоит...

– Цело состояние, да. Но полный контейнер студня дороже. – Аомине подошел к Кагами, положил руки на плечи и сжал крепко. – Однажды Выброс перейдет за реку или возобновятся авианалеты. Это все вопрос времени. Кагами. Мы можем улететь, понимаешь? Но надо добыть студень, а для этого мне нужен ты.

– Ты просто так подаришь постороннему человеку билет на Кассини?

– Дурак ты, Кагами, – ухмыльнулся Аомине, – ты мне не посторонний еще со старшей школы. Можешь считать подарком за это, – Аомине кивнул на механический протез. Такие долги надо возвращать.

***

Воздух пах болотной тиной. Кагами пожалел, что не надел под костюм дополнительное утепление – весенние ночи в низине все еще были холодными. Легкая белая дымка стелилась по дороге, кое-где лежал грязный нерастаявший снег. Аомине шел чуть позади, ступая почти неслышно. Кагами не нравилась эта его манера – лучше, когда видишь и слышишь, что вот он – напарник, живой и целый. Кагами потер глаза. Слизистая сохла и чесалась после бессонной ночи около КПП.

Они вышли на большой перекресток. С правой стороны возвышались темно-серые развалины бывшего Министерства Обороны, напротив – низенькое двухэтажное здание, удивительно хорошо пережившее ковровые бомбардировки. Здесь они с Аомине остановились на ночь, когда последний раз вместе ходили в Зону. Кагами незаметно сжал через костюм кнопку на шнурке. Если Аомине узнает, что у Кагами в качестве талисмана кнопка с его комбинезона – поднимет насмех. Но Кагами знал, что удача в Зоне вполне осязаемая.

Между домами свистел ветер, поднимая оранжевую пыль. Говорят, во время бомбежек на Город сбрасывали снаряды с каким-то пакостным ярко-оранжевым реагентом, от которого кожа сползала с человека как кожура с печеного помидора. Кагами почему-то вспомнил, как покрывал синтетической кожей протез Аомине – мягкой, неприятной на ощупь, похожей на пластилин. Его передернуло.

Зря он согласился. Что-то, что Аомине гордо называл «сталкерским чутьем», грызло изнутри, липкими холодными пальцами забиралось под защитный костюм, под кожу, мясо... Кагами подергал клапан на шее – нет, сидело надежно. Вокруг было абсолютно тихо, если не считать порывов ветра.

Мертвый квартал действительно был мертв.

Он украдкой глянул на Аомине. Собранный, серьезный, не человек сейчас – взведенная пружина. Внимательный, осторожный. Аомине – один из последних сталкеров, которые до сих пор ходили в Зону с самой первой Высадки. Был, правда, еще Железное Сердце, Киеши Теппей. Единственный выживший после «мясорубки». Кагами протезировал ему правую ногу до бедра и левую стопу. Хороший был сталкер, да куда ему теперь на «механике» по Зоне скакать.

Аомине поправил лямки контейнера, подмигнул ему и снова сосредоточился на маршруте. Плотно прорезиненный снаружи и гладкий внутри фарфоровый контейнер вместимостью пять литров – их билет на Титан. Кагами не раз видел, что с человеческим телом творит студень, и трехсантиметровые фарфоровые стенки казались хрупкими как стекло.

Какой он – Титан? Неужели действительно как Земля до Войны? Кагами зажмурился на мгновение. Перед глазами стремительно пронеслись блестящие небоскребы, большой синий океан, до невозможности зеленая трава. На Титане тоже есть ванильное мороженное и ароматная жареная свинина? Говорят, что есть... В этот момент Кагами осознал, что готов будет голодать и ползти на брюхе сутками, лишь бы улететь с этой подыхающей планеты.

***

Все пошло не так.

Аомине слизнул катящийся пот, осмотревшись, направился к зданию бывшего кинотеатра.

Внутри было сыро и прохладно, посреди большого квадратного помещения темнела большая лужа. Ветер трепал придавленные обломками стен афиши, буклеты, обрывки ткани. Аомине доковылял до воды, и медленно, так осторожно, как мог, уложил Кагами на пол.

Вода воняла ржавчиной, и пить ее Аомине не стал. В Зоне вообще нельзя ничего в рот тянуть. Поэтому просто свернул кусок подкладки рюкзака и мокрой тряпицей обтер лицо. Влага быстро испарялась с кожи, унося тепло. Кагами тихо застонал. Он был совсем плохой.

Мясорубка «выключилась», как должна была, после того, как Аомине бросил в нее пару дохлых крыс. Но слишком быстро заработала вновь. Аомине закрывал полный контейнер и успел заметить, как расширились глаза Кагами. А потом какая-то невидимая рука сжала его, подкинула в воздух, выкрутила, совсем как он сейчас тряпку, и с силой ахнула об землю, вздыбив облако тяжелой пыли. Дальше Аомине плохо помнил свои мысли. Было что-то про серебристые протезы и темную вязкую жижу ведьминого студня, лизавшую стенки контейнера.

– Ничего, Кагами, это ничего. И не из такого выбирались, и до сих пор живы.

Аомине говорил, говорил, и верил. Это все ничего, это они тоже переживут. Они же не молокососы какие-нибудь, они, слава Богу, не первый день в Зоне. Выживут, вытащат, зубами вырвут, клыки переломают, но еще перегрызут всем глотки.

– Ничего, это ничего, слышишь, Кагами?

Выдержат, вынесут на своем горбу студень и свернут шею заказчику, который нарочно дал неверные данные об изменении свойств аномалий вблизи большого скопления студня. Аомине осторожно подсунул руку, подхватил Кагами за талию и не обратил внимания на то, как неестественно изогнулись его ноги и рука, только отер кровь с подбородка. Жив – вот главное. А в Зоне они и не такого насмотрелись. Главное – добраться поскорее до Города, отвезти Кагами в госпиталь, а уж потом... В голове была только одна мысль, она заполнила все, выдавив эмоции и ощущения. Вытрясти из того сукина сына все до последнего цента, а потом по одной переломать все косточки, чтобы он лежал на дорогом ковре, в дорогом пиджаке, избитый и изломанный как детская кукла. «За Кагами ты мне не деньгами заплатишь, сука».

Аомине тащил на себе полный контейнер студня, Кагами, и как никогда жалел, что не попросил тогда у него полное протезирование тела. Болела шея, ныли оттянутые тяжелым контейнером плечи, затекала от неудобной позы спина. Ничего, это ничего. Вот выберутся, соберут Кагами заново – одно загляденье будет, и махнут на Титан. А там, кому расскажешь - не поверят. Главное - скорее до Города дойти и все будет.

– Гляди, как оно получается, Кагами. Похоже, я полностью верну должок.

На следующее утро пошел противный липкий дождь Зоны. В воздухе висел тяжелый горький запах, оседавший на языке терпкой кислятиной. Аомине похлопал Кагами по щекам, попробовал еще раз – зрачки не реагировали на свет. В аптечке остались только бинты, да всякая ерунда вроде антисептика.

Дождь усилился и превратился в ливень, по улицам бежали ручейки мутной воды. Аомине продолжал идти. Контейнер впивался в поясницу острым углом при каждом шаге, Кагами тянул вниз точно булыжник. Аомине устал, и ничего не было в его голове. Даже злости. Лишь смертельная усталость. Аомине казалось, что он слышит, как плещется о белоснежные стенки контейнера студень.

Ближе к вечеру из-за дождя стало опасно идти – разбитые дороги размыло, и видимость упала до нуля, и Аомине решил остановиться в здании с более-менее сохранившейся крышей.

Шар стоял посреди небольшой комнатки, и, казалось, заполнял её целиком, большой, с матовыми гладкими боками. Посеревший от времени паркет, на который он опирался, торчал дыбом. Аомине сотни раз слышал о нём, и представлял именно таким – тяжелым и светло-медным.

Золотой шар тускло отсвечивал сверкающим молниям сквозь дыры в крыше.

Аомине снял контейнер, осторожно положил Кагами и сел рядом с ним на корточки, сцепив руки у рта. Шар не источал тепло или сладкий запах, не светился нежно-белым светом и больше всего походил на бильярдный.

Шар не испускал волны звука и даже не вызывал восхищения. Он просто торчал тут, мок под дождем и, казалось, поглощал весь падавший на него свет.

Аомине закрыл глаза руками, крепко зажмурился и горячие соленые слезы побежали в горло. В голове мелькали тысячи бессвязных картинок: горы и речка, школа, друзья. Кагами. Все это не он и все это не с ним. Какой-то другой Аомине, проживший другую жизнь. Где-то далеко и очень-очень давно.

Аомине открыл глаза и закричал.

***

Шар исчез, мир потемнел, и он словно перестал чувствовать свое тело.

Через мгновенье в темноте запахло ванильным мороженным, и мама окликнула его по имени:

– Дайки, к тебе пришел Кагами-кун.


	13. Вещи, которые лучше не знать, DMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном и прочие нехорошие вещи.   
> Бесстыдно оправдываю скомканность малым размером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: твинцест.

Ева замечает это, когда близнецам исполняется четырнадцать. Что-то почти неуловимое и очень неправильное между ними.

Осторожные, будто бы случайные прикосновения.

Вот Вергилий, отчитывая брата, сует пропитанную перекисью ватку ему в нос и осторожно ощупывает переносицу. Вергилий хмурится, он явно зол – меж светлых бровей залегает глубокая короткая морщинка, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Ева украдкой поглядывает на него. Высокий, поджарый, всегда серьезный и собранный старший сын выглядит намного старше своих лет. И сейчас – даже больше, чем обычно.

Ева запоздало понимает, что такой Вергилий ее пугает. Что-то в нем постороннее, плохое, чего не должно быть в мальчике четырнадцати лет.

– Как ты опять умудрился подраться, идиот? – он отрывает кусок пластыря и заклеивает ссадину на скуле брата.

Данте громко хлюпает носом, кашляет, и, скривившись, сплевывает кровь в ком ваты.

– Он первый ко мне полез. Ау-у!

Ева думает, что судьба, наверное, пошутила с ней, подарив похожих внешне, но таких разных на самом деле детей. Данте вертится на стуле, морщится и активно возмущается, когда Вергилий случайно задевает расквашенный нос или темно-лиловый синяк под глазом. Данте болтает и улыбается, рассказывая как отметелил того ублюдка из параллельного класса; улыбка выходит немного жуткой – опухшие разбитые губы кровят.

Данте совсем, совсем другой. Теплый, живой; хочется трепать его за румяные щеки и смеяться и дурачиться вместе с ним. Данте очень похож на человека.

– Стирать испачканные шмотки будешь сам, не вздумай сгружать это на мать. – Вергилий медлит, глядя на брата. А потом вдруг протягивает руку и мягко прикасается к щеке пальцами, поглаживая. – Сильно болит?

– Нет, – выдыхает Данте, – уже почти не больно.

– Вергилий! – прикрикивает Ева.

Он медленно, с явной неохотой отнимает руку и оборачивается к ней. Губы брезгливо поджаты, светлые глаза смотрят с неприкрытой злобой. Ева ясно читает в них «ты – лишняя».

Наверное, то и был первый раз. Точнее, первый раз, когда она лично видит. Наверное, в этот момент она начала терять его. Их.

Немного позже ей удается убедить себя, что в жесте Вергилия не было ничего плохого, и все вроде бы возвращается на свои места.

Короткие двусмысленные взгляды и жесты. Явные и за спиной.

Они ужинают вместе. Что-то бормочет телевизор, висящий на стене, за окном громко смеется и нескладно поет на разные голоса пьяная компания.

– Как у тебя дела в школе, Данте? Мне звонил твой классный руководитель, сказал, что у тебя полный завал с математикой...

– М-м, немного. – Данте косится куда-то в сторону, кончики его ушей краснеют, сдавая с головой.

Ева качает головой:

– Ты же обещал мне, что возьмешься за учебу, Данте. Посмотри на своего брата и попытайся взять с него пример.

– Вот как?

Данте поворачивается к Вергилию, откидывается на спинку стула и улыбается.

– Видишь ли, мам, я не такой идеальный как Вердж, математика кажется мне ужасно скучной, и я никак не могу сосредоточиться. Но я тут подумал – может он мне поможет?

Вергилий неожиданно дергается, ударяясь коленями об крышку стола, и сжимает приборы так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Данте веселится.

Данте запихивает за щеку рыбную палочку, облизывает испачканные сухариками пальцы, неглубоко втягивая в рот средний палец.

Он ухмыляется, закусив губу, Вергилий ерзает, хмуро глядя на него из-под нахмуренных бровей. Ева снова чувствует себя лишней. Кажется, будто она подглядывает через замочную скважину в чужую комнату или смотрит с родителями фильм, в котором неожиданно началась откровенная любовная сцена.

– Ну так что? Поможешь младшему братику с учебой?

– Пошли, – рявкает Вергилий и рывком поднимается из-за стола, едва не опрокидывая стул.

– Видишь мам? Вердж мне поможет, – заливисто хохочет Данте.

Ева смотрит вслед уходящим близнецам. Данте забрасывает руку на плечо Вергилию, тот раздраженно сбрасывает ее.

Видимость нормальности рушится в один момент.

Ева возвращается домой рано – занятия в школе закончатся только через час, и она успеет спокойно приготовить обед. Ева отставляет бумажный пакет с продуктами. Кроссовки Данте, в которых он сегодня ушел, валяются у обувницы. Ева разувается и спешит в его комнату, готовясь задать сыну хорошую трепку. Если паршивец опять прогуливает!..

Дверь в комнату Данте приоткрыта и через узкую щелку доносится его голос. Ева с изумлением слышит и Вергилия.

–... не меняй тему, тебе показалось.

– Брось, Данте.

– Я серьезно. Мне не нравится, как ты ведешь себя с мамой в последнее время.

Ева слышит негромкую возню и шорох. Что-то со звяканьем падает на пол.

– Она считает тебя... Она хочет сделать из тебя человека, привязать к человеческой жизни.

– Вердж, мы и так наполовину люди.

– И я очень жалею об этом. Но ты же видишь, что ей мало половины. Я люблю ее и буду защищать ценой своей жизни, но не позволю делать из нас обычных людей. Слабых.

Данте негромко смеется.

– Ты меня пугаешь, Вердж.

– Ну, может хоть так я достучусь до тебя.

– Лучше поцелуй меня и пообещай, что перестанешь быть мудаком.

Ева замирает, замирает время. Тихие влажные звуки и шелест одежды кажется невероятно громкими, наверняка его слышат даже соседи за толстой бетонной стеной, а секунды тянутся вечность и еще вечность.

Ева зажимает рот руками, давит наверчивающиеся на глаза слезы. Они щиплют глаза, затапливают собой нереальный, хрупкий мир, в котором Данте, ее младший сын, стонет «да хватит, вставь уже». Стонет своему старшему брату.

Ева, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, закрывая уши руками, чтобы не слышать скрипа кровати и шлепков плоти о плоть. Пол и стены дрожат от слез, а может, это рушится ее мир.


	14. Вещи, которые лучше не знать, Хеталия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В наличии микро-нца, а так же мои личные хэдканоны.

Иван раздевается быстро и дергано, избегая смотреть Альфреду в глаза. Падает на пол рубашка, соскальзывают вниз брюки с этими его чудными подтяжками.

Старомодный.

Иван совсем не молодой. Иван старый по сравнению с ним. Интересно, что скажет Артур, если узнает о них? Альфред с удовольствием представляет его перекошенное от злости и удивления лицо.

Потому что ему все равно; Альфред привык делать только то, что ему хочется. И его он тоже хочет. Альфред смотрит на Ивана, машинально поправляет сползающие очки. В его жарких ночных снах, после которых Альфред просыпался с каменным стояком и влажными трусами, Иван был не такой. Тот Иван томно улыбался, облизывал губы кончиком языка, сгребал в кулаке его волосы, ставил его на четвереньки... Он был потрясающе красив во всем: лицо, руки, тело. Только голос оставался прежним, немного портя своей обычностью идеальный образ.

Альфред словно выходит из ступора, когда Иван подходит к нему.

Он старше. Совсем взрослый, черт возьми.

Квадратный подбородок, впалые щеки, поросшие жесткой черно-серой щетиной, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Даже смотря снизу вверх, Альфред видит морщинки, залегшие по уголкам глаз. Альфред чувствует себя ребенком по сравнению с ним, почти так же, как во время их самой первой встречи. Давно забытое чувство уязвимости холодком продирает изнутри.

Иван из снов был похож на одного из голливудских супергероев, не то Супермена, не то Капитана Америку: ослепительно-белая стандартная киношная улыбка, лишенное волос тело манекенщика с обложки глянцевого журнала, гладкая мягкая кожа.

Настоящий Иван совсем не такой, как тот, которого представлял себе Альфред, дроча в туалете.

Этот – другой, настолько непохожий, насколько можно представить. Худощавый, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами, поджарый и хлесткий точно мальчишка шестнадцати лет. Он крепко сжимает подбородок Альфреда, заставляя смотреть вверх. Руки – немного шершавые, неприятные на ощупь; на одном пальце бурая корочка зажившей ранки. И кожа его бледная, с четко проступающими венами.  
Альфред смотрит, смотрит, и что-то большое и теплое разливается внутри. Альфреду хочется, чтобы Иван почувствовал и не пытался скрывать свое тело. Потому что этот Иван – лучше.

Альфред рассматривает паутину длинных толстых шрамов, обнимающих шею Ивана, грудь, живот; даже бедра. Альфред замечает все – большое розовато-белое пятно зарубцевавшегося ожога на боку, небольшой торчащий бугорок плохо сросшегося ребра, круглые точки на груди. На шее... Альфред видел раны, которые оставляют такие шрамы пару раз. Оказывается, если человеку разорвать горло, то можно увидеть внутри много интересного - трахея, пищевод, красные куски мышц, хрящи и большое море красной-красной крови. Альфред почему-то не хочет знать, как Ивану удалось выжить.

Он проводит подушечкой пальца по отметине на животе – короткой, но глубокой.

– Ты из-за этого не хотел со мной?..

Иван сжимает кулаки. Альфред старается запомнить его выражение лица, больше он его не увидит. А потом смеется и тянется к нему.

Яо что-то говорил ему однажды, но память сохранила отдельные слова - недоверчивый, изуродованный. Альфред чувствует, что было и еще что-то очень важное, но мысли выкипают из заплывшего от возбуждения мозга, и остаются только сухие губы, которыми Иван царапает шею, лицо, его тяжелое тело и болезненно-сладкое распирающее изнутри ощущение. Альфред всхлипывает, тянется за поцелуем – выходит смазано и слюняво и хорошо, охуенно, нереально хорошо.

И хочется еще сильнее и глубже. И Иван дает.

Альфред зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, ногтями царапает держащие его руки и, кажется, даже ругается по-английски, куда-то вбок летят его очки, а потом в один момент становится слишком хорошо, слишком много и очень тесно.

Иван сопит над ухом пару секунд и отворачивается на другой бок. Альфред пытается отдышаться, его еще потряхивает после оргазма. Альфред нашаривает рукой очки. Заляпанные. И как только получилось?.. Он откладывает их, довольно тянется и думает, что Артур и Яо - дураки.


	15. Кнб, кроссовер (ГП)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аомине и трансфигурация.

– Убери руки, пока я их тебе не оторвал, – прорычал Кагами, натягивая брюки. 

Толстый полосатый хвост гневно метался из стороны в сторону, никак не желая пролезать внутрь, поэтому пришлось пропихивать его рукой. Кагами покрутился – хвост почти не выпирал, только торчал внизу штанины черный кончик. 

– Брось, отличный хвост, тебе идет. И уши тоже. 

Желание от души врезать Аомине росло и крепло с каждой секундой. Кагами бы, наверное, уже дал ему в глаз, если бы не Куроко, успевший в последний момент заслонить его собой: «Аомине-кун не специально. Кроме того, ты сейчас можешь сильно поранить его». 

А сам Аомине улыбался как идиот и разглядывал Кагами даже с какой-то гордостью. Пусть и не полностью, и совсем не как задумано, но трансфигурация человека удалась. 

– Ну прости-прости. Тецу же сказал, что я не нарочно. 

Кагами дернул брюки и едва не взвыл – длинный кривой коготь пропорол в ткани дыру, оцарапав кожу. Кагами глубоко вздохнул и мысленно сосчитал до пяти. 

– Твоим заданием была жаба, придурок! Какого черта ты бросил заклинанием в меня? 

Аомине неопределенно пожал плечами, разглядывая пейзаж за окном. 

– С жабой не срослось. Ее нет. 

– В каком смысле? – нахмурился Кагами. 

– В смысле – она теперь невидимая. Слушай, они что, двигаются? – Аомине потянул за длинные белые усы. Торчавшие из круглых пушистых щек Кагами. 

Это стало последней каплей. Кагами дернулся молнией и ударил Аомине по лицу, тот в последний момент успел увернуться, и кулак лишь слегка мазнул по скуле. Кагами утробно зарычал и бросился вперед. Они сцепились в тугой клубок из кулаков и мелькающих ног, яростно молотя друг друга всюду, куда дотягивались, пинаясь и выкручивая друг другу руки. 

Короткая потасовка закончилась так же быстро, как и началась – невидимая сила рывком расшвыряла их в разные стороны, хорошенько приложив о стены. 

– Простите, это было необходимо, – произнес Куроко, пряча в карман мантии волшебную палочку. 

– Тецу, блин! Бить затылком о стену тоже надо было? 

– Это случайно вышло, простите. 

Аомине осторожно встал на колени, покачиваясь и зажимая правой рукой щеку. Кагами перекатился набок и первый раз за вечер согласился с Аомине, охая от боли – голова трещала, словно медный колокол, в который били не один час, в висках тяжело бухал пульс. 

– Случайно, как же... – пробурчал Аомине, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Когда он сел на корточки перед ним и отнял руку от лица, Кагами наконец смог рассмотреть порез – длинный и сильно кровил. Кагами неосознанно поджал когтистые пальцы. А ведь ударь он на пару сантиметров выше или чуть сильнее – оставил бы Аомине без глаза или распорол бы щеку. 

– Слушай, я это... Извини. Не хотел тебя так уделывать. 

– Ну, я разбил тебе нос, так что в расчете. Пошли, – Аомине выпрямился и протянул Кагами руку, – надо вылечить наши рожи и убрать ту ерунду, что я наворотил. 

*** 

– Из-за тебя мне придется ходить с этим! – орал Кагами, дергая себя за круглые тигриные уши. 

– Да ладно, не так уж все и плохо, – Аомине безразлично перелистнул страницу увесистого практического пособия по трансфигурации для старших курсов. Мелкий книжный шрифт и скучный стиль повествования автора нагонял бесконечную тоску и сон, а ор Кагами – головную боль и желание запустить учебником ему в голову. Но как сказала Профессор Макгонагалл, убрав хвост, усы и шерсть с лица, на своих ошибках нужно учиться. В буквальном смысле. Аомине учился уже второй час, но проклятые уши росли, уменьшались, обрастали пушистым полосатым мехом, но не исчезали. 

– Не так уж плохо?! Да ты в своем уме, Аомине? Как я завтра буду ходить на уроки, – Кагами с силой рванул ушки, – с этим? Или на тренировки по квиддичу? 

Аомине показалось, что еще немного, и уши оторвутся безо всякой магии. 

– Ну что ты от меня хочешь? Тут такие сложные формулы, ни черта не понятно. А если я еще что-то тебе... ну, приделаю? Или покалечу? А здесь даже возможные побочные эффекты не указаны. – Аомине захлопнул учебник, грохнул им об стол. – Пошли к Мидориме. Или Акаши. Он лучший на курсе по трансфигурации. 

– Я им в таком виде не покажусь, – Кагами угрожающе прижал уши к голове. – Ищи лучше, придурок. Сам напортачил, сам и исправляй. 

Аомине грязно выругался под нос и снова потянулся за книгой. 

*** 

Кагами, весь покрытый ярко-оранжевой тигриной шкурой, напяливает школьную форму. Кагами неуклюжими мощными лапами пытается удержать трепещущий крылышками снитч. Кагами, жрущий за столом Гриффиндора тушу антилопы и лакающий из огромного кубка тыквенный сок. Хотя, наверное, тигры не пьют тыквенный сок. 

– Эй, ты меня слушаешь? – раздалось над ухом. 

Аомине разлепил глаза, сморгнул пару раз, убедившись, что нет, Кагами с тигриными ушами – самая настоящая реальность, а вот Кагами на поводке, прыгающий через обруч – все же сон. И когда только успел задремать?.. 

– Нет. 

Кагами гневно засопел и уже открыл рот, готовясь выдать новый поток ругательств, когда Аомине сказал: 

– Сацуки. 

– Что – Сацуки? 

– Она наверняка сможет их убрать. 

Кагами нахмурился, и ушки забавно дернулись в стороны, будто он прислушивался. Как здоровенная хищная кошка. Тигр. Кагами Тигр. 

– Она не разболтает? 

– Если попросим, то нет. 

– Ладно,– вздохнул Кагами, потирая пальцами виски, – пусть будет она. 

*** 

Дополнительные занятия по нумерологии и травологии заканчивались у Сацуки поздно вечером, и Аомине не раз успел пожалеть о своем предложении. За несколько часов ожидания Кагами успел практически до нуля истощить его терпение. Кагами угрожал ему расправой в случае неудачи Сацуки, непрозрачно намекал на то, что если бы у кое-кого руки росли из нормального места, то ничего бы не случилось, а если бы этот же кто-то не додумался испытывать заклинание на своем сокурснике... Кагами мстительно гонял его в Большой Зал и на кухню за едой, отобрал любимую бейсболку с автографом Дариуса Смэкхаммера*, мотивировав это необходимостью спрятать «эти штуки» от других. Бейсболка оказалась мала и не налезла из-за торчащих ушей, но отдавать ее Кагами все равно отказался. 

– Сацуки, есть дело, – Аомине подхватил подругу под руку, едва она прошла через потайной проем, и потащил в самый темный угол гостиной Гриффиндора. 

– Дай-чан? Что-то случилось? 

– Вроде того, – уклончиво ответил он, – и нам нужна твоя помощь. 

Кагами стянул с головы мантию. Сацуки пару секунд смотрела на уши, потом протянула руку, осторожно провела пальцами по кромке и, широко улыбнувшись, спросила: 

– Они что, двигаются?


	16. Кнб, АоКага, флафф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ: Кагами в Тоо.

Дайки прижимается к раскрытым губам своими, низко выдыхает и отодвигается, лизнув напоследок нижнюю.  
Полуденное солнце льется в кабинет химии через окна, мягкими светло-желтыми пятнами растекаясь на крышках парт, сверкает бликами в высоких колбах и пробирках. Дайки трет шею; кожа под ладонью покрыта испариной, кончики волос на затылке чуть влажные.  
Жарко. Очень душно, а пахнет — или скорее воняет – так, что у Дайки кружится голова. Какой-то цветущей прямо под окном дрянью, резко — аммиаком и чуточку — одеколоном Кагами. Дайки представляет себя в мутном дрожащем коконе из запахов, похожим на огромный мыльный пузырь.

Жарко.

Особенно — когда стоишь так близко, прижимаясь бедром к Кагами.  
Легкий хлопок — захлопывается крышка его телефона. Дурацкого ярко-красного телефона. Как у девчонки, ей богу.

— Ты чего? — наконец выдавливает Кагами.

Дайки откидывает голову назад, сглатывает вязкую слюну. Еще немного и он сварится. От убийственной смеси запахов, тяжелой влажной жары, от близкого тепла чужого тела. Дайки медлит, слушает напряженное сопение Кагами. Прислушивается к шуму в коридоре — приглушенные голоса, смех, быстрые шаги. Сколько еще до конца обеденного перерыва? ..  
Дайки катает на языке легкий остаточный вкус арбузно-мятной жвачки Кагами.

— А что такое?

Тихо шелестит от ветра облетающее дерево за окном. Оно почти растеряло свои листья — пожрал какой-то вредитель — и теперь стоит голым среди цветущего великолепия вишен и яблонь. Скоро больное дерево спилят, пень — выкорчуют. Другие деревья обработают специальными средствами защиты, а на месте этого будет аккуратный разровненный участок земли.  
Под этим деревом они впервые поцеловались. Года полтора назад, после вечерней тренировки.

Дайки поворачивается и внимательно смотрит на Кагами. На то, как он ерошит свои волосы, дергает петлю галстука, смотрит на стремительно краснеющие щеки и уши. Кагами кусает губы, и Дайки немедленно хочется прижаться к ним опять.

— Мы в школе, вот что.

Дайки лень даже шевелить языком, чтобы объяснять ему такие простые вещи.

— И?

— Нас могут увидеть, придурок! — рявкает Кагами, одергивая рубашку.

— Пускай. Мне хочется.

Дайки не кричит об их отношениях на каждом углу, не прижимается в людных местах, даже держится на небольшом расстоянии. На улице, среди общих друзей, в школе. Все, как нужно. Такие проблемы им не нужны, поэтому приходится терпеть и ждать. Ждать свободных от тренировок и школы выходных, неловко отшучиваться на вопросы и прятать засосы. Дайки все понимает. Дайки не хочет нежных признаний под луной или поющих открыток на День святого Валентина.

Но сейчас, именно сейчас — ему все равно. Хочется, очень хочется — целовать Кагами и прижиматься близко-близко, облепить второй кожей.  
Кагами растеряно моргает, открывает и закрывает рот. И краснеет еще гуще, хотя, казалось бы, куда сильнее.

— Нас же могли увидеть, — бормочет под нос.

— Но не увидели же, — отвечает Дайки и приваливается к нему.

Кагами тоже взмокший, Дайки чувствует через рубашку. Ловит губами бегущую по шее капельку пота и кладет голову ему на плечо. Неудобно, поэтому Дайки постоит так совсем чуть-чуть.  
Дайки дышит запахами одеколона и пота и трется щекой словно кот. А Кагами и впрямь гладит его по голове как кота.

Рядом с ним жарко. А еще спокойно и хорошо. Дайки с удовольствием позволяет сознанию качаться в вязком потоке солнечного света. Он прикрывает глаза, выдыхает.

— Все равно не делай так больше, — Кагами гладит его по волосам, и помедлив, добавляет: — или мы можем ходить для этого в туалет. Ну, если захочешь.

— Обязательно.


	17. Плио, обмен телами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не совсем обмен телами, но.

Королевская Гавань горела.

Тирион ударил хвостом, разбив последний мраморный шпиль, и выдохнул огонь. Огромный купол из хрусталя, золота и стекла треснул, словно яичная скорлупа и градом осколков осыпался вниз. Расплавленное золото растекалось на каменном полу. Тирион поднял тяжелую морду и заревел.

Королевская Гавань воняла пожаром.

Мерзкий неопрятный город, вонявший и в лучшие времена, во время смерти буквально затапливал отвратительными запахами округу – лес, воды залива, покосившиеся дома, плотно жмущиеся к холму Эйгона. К привычной вони прогорклого рыбьего жира, конского навоза и кислого вина добавилась новая.

Острый, чуть пряный запах горящей смолы со стороны реки смешивался со сладковатым запахом горящего человеческих тел, и Тирион надеялся, что где-то в глубине пылающего Красного замка корчится и визжит от боли королева-регент. Он заворчал от удовольствия, представив, как мясо вместе с кожей стекает с костей, а они, обожженные до черноты, крошатся подобно остывшим головешкам. Тирион уже плохо помнил, кем была эта женщина, и почему он желал её смерти, но это было совершено не важно. Тирион чувствовал удовольствие, оно бурлило внутри, горячее его собственного дыхания и это было главное.

Горящая Королевская Гавань испускала из своих недр зловонное облако, подобно кобре, которая даже при смерти продолжает жалить. И если кобра может забрать вместе с собой жизнь нападающего, то Королевская Гавань – нет.

Никому не достать до дракона.

Тирион перебрался вниз, на площадь. Великая Септа, величественная даже без своего стеклянного купола и шпилей, полыхала изнутри; Тирион видел, как огонь поглощал статуи Матери, Воина, Старицы. Он расправил крылья и в последний раз выдохнул огонь.

Великая Септа в огне была прекрасна. Драконье пламя оплавляло мрамор и гранит, с громким треском лопалась коричневая черепица домов, прилегающих к площади. Тирион, сложив крылья, лег среди огня и, прикрыв глаза белесой пленкой, наблюдал за тем, как подыхает город королей, шлюх и кислого вина.

***

Тирион знал, что сейчас услышит и услышал. Мягкий голос Иллирио проникал в бархатную черноту уходящего сна, возвращая в душную, приятно пахнущую дорогими сырами и фруктами реальность.  
Тирион зажмурился, изо всех сил пытаясь восстановить в памяти рассыпающийся сон. Королевская Гавань, огонь и крылатая тень, целиком накрывающая Красный Замок. Его? Древнего бога Валирии? Юной Таргариен?

Тирион помотал головой и потянулся к кувшину с вином.

— Милорд видел плохой сон? — вежливо поинтересовался Иллирио.

— Долго ли еще ехать? Хочу поскорее попасть в Миэрин.

— Милорд?

— И увидеть драконов.

Тирион покачал кубок с вином. Его бордово-красное отражение чуть заколебалось.

Тирион решил, что это была его тень.


	18. Кнб, город-призрак

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сабж: http://urban3p.ru/object14309/  
> http://rambalac.blogspot.jp/2013/07/blog-post_24.html

– Надо же, я и забыл, что в Японии бывает много снега, – пробормотал Кагами. Он протер рукавом запотевшее стекло и в очередной раз мысленно обругал себя за то, что не смог отказать матери Аомине. Когда три дня назад ему позвонила незнакомая женщина, представившаяся мамой Аомине Дайки, и пригласила провести Рождество вместе с их семьей, Кагами от неожиданности сразу же согласился. Мысль о том, что он мог придумать кучу правдоподобных отговорок, пришла в голову, когда давать заднюю было поздно. Женщина на том конце провода уже вздыхала о «бедном Кагами-куне, чей отец не смог прилететь на Рождество хотя бы на несколько дней», о том, как хорошо, что Дайки ей все рассказал, и что она уже давно хочет увидеть того самого Кагами. Тот самый Кагами что-то вяло бормотал в ответ, дергая себя то за волосы, то за стремительно краснеющие уши.  
Ночной автобус медленно ехал по пустой дороге, хлопья снега ползли по стеклу. Желтый свет фонарей выхватывал из темноты куски сугробов на обочине, и Кагами с тоской вспоминал теплую бесснежную зиму Лос-Анджелеса.  
Аомине повернул голову к окну, что-то промычал и вновь уткнулся в телефон. Судя по кислой роже, встречать Рождество в доме, полном родственников, он хотел еще меньше Кагами. И еще – ехать вместе с ним: Аомине постоянно пинался, вертелся на сиденье и пихался локтем в бок, раздраженно бурча, что из-за Кагами ему тесно. Кагами терпел молча – ругаться с Аомине перед тем, как попадаешь в окружение его семьи – не лучшая идея. Тот, кажется, просек ситуацию и стал наглеть еще больше, развалившись на сиденье и пытаясь примостить голову на плечо Кагами.  
Автобус до Тоямы тащился и тащился, Кагами маялся от бессонницы, Аомине сопел на ухо.

***

– В тебя действительно все это влезет? – Аомине кивнул на кучу тарелок и мисок, полукругом расставленных на столе возле Кагами. – За один присест?  
Он что-то слышал об аппетите Кагами от Сацуки, но короткое «Кагами-кун любит покушать» Тецу и гора еды, которую он видел сейчас – совсем не одно и то же. Хотя Кагами же из Америки, может там столько есть – нормально? Или это такой сверхбыстрый обмен веществ? Мечта любой девушки – лопать сколько хочешь и не толстеть...  
– А почему нет? – Кагами нахмурился и принялся за жаренную с овощами свинину. За первую порцию свинины с овощами из трех.  
– Потому что тут жратвы как минимум на пятерых.  
– Я еще расту! И много тренируюсь!  
– Я тоже расту и много тренируюсь, но не жру как бегемот, – сообщил Аомине. – Сколько ты на еду в неделю тратишь, а? Я на эти деньги смогу месяц питаться, наверное. И еще на пару журналов с Май-чан останется.  
– Закройся и ешь уже свою лапшу, – Кагами угрожающе ткнул в него палочками, – молча.  
– Не хочу.  
– Чего? – Кагами едва не упустил кусочек тушеного баклажана.  
– Нам еще сорок минут поезд на юг ждать, и просто смотреть на то, как ты жрешь, скучно. А вот доставать – весело. В конце концов, я тебя не приглашал, из-за твоего неудобного плеча у меня болит шея. А, ну и ты похож на бурундука, когда ешь. Или нет, – Аомине сделал задумчивое лицо, – скорее на хомяка. Был у меня в детстве один такой – сколько ему морковки дашь, столько запихнет за щеки. Похож чем-то на тебя, кстати. Такой же смешной и глупый. О, ты даже жевать перестал.  
Аомине сиял от удовольствия.  
А Кагами, задыхаясь от возмущения, не знал, на что ответить в первую очередь – на несправедливые обвинения или на абсолютно идиотское сравнение с хомяком. Он, конечно, готовился к тому, что и поездка и два дня в непосредственной близости с Аомине будут настоящими испытаниями для нервов, но ждал скорее оскорблений, демонстративного молчания, чего угодно, только не потока красноречия. Не сравнения с тупым хомяком уж точно.  
– Я вообще-то не просил укладываться на меня, как на подушку! И уж тем более не хотел ехать на Рождество к чужой родне и работать твоим клоуном!  
– Так чего же не отказался?  
– Не знаю, – честно признался Кагами, – как-то... ну, неудобно. Твоя мама сама позвонила, сразу же пригласила, я даже отговорку придумать не успел. – Кагами прищурился и уставился на Аомине, – Тем более, ты сам ей растрепал, что мой отец не сможет прилететь. Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?  
– От Тецу.  
– А своей матери ты зачем рассказал? – Кагами мысленно отметил, что надо бы поговорить с Куроко насчет его манеры совать нос не в свои дела.  
– Так вышло, проболтался – Аомине утомленно пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что дурацкие вопросы утомляют его величество.  
Кагами принялся с остервенением уничтожать свинину, как никогда жалея, что не захватил в дорогу наушники или книгу.

***

Аомине механически мял в руках мокрый снег, скатывая в подобие онигири. Здоровенного такого онигири. С зеленым чаем. Аомине со вздохом бросил снежок – все таки надо было забрать у Кагами тот удон. По тоскливому взгляду Кагами было видно, что он тоже жалеет об упущенной порции чего-то горячего.  
– Что делать будем?  
Кагами пожал плечами, подышал на покрасневшие от холода ладони и принялся рисовать пальцем третий корявый цветочек на засыпанной снегом скамейке.  
Легкая белесая дымка стелилась над рекой, сползая с берегов словно тающий снег, солнце проглядывало сквозь пушистые сизые облака холодным белым пятном, и лепил крупный мокрый снег, а Кагами рисовал цветочки. Аомине даже засмотрелся, настолько это было по-детски забавно и странно.  
– Можно сходить в замок, – помедлив, Аомине добавил, – или в старый шахтерский поселок. Все равно дорогу только часа через два расчистят. А делать в этом городке особо нечего.  
– Здесь добывали уголь? – Предложение про замок Кагами пропустил мимо ушей. В последнюю встречу Тецу вскользь упоминал, что какая-то Алекс недавно потащила Кагами в Химедзи, и, кажется, воспоминания о толпах туристов до сих пор были свежи в его памяти и вызывали резкое отторжение.  
– Э-э, кадмий кажется.  
– Ого. Не думал, что ты интересуешься чем-то кроме баскетбола и эротических журналов.  
– Дед рассказывал, когда я маленьким был. Он одно время работал там, пока в восьмидесятых шахты не закрыли, и поселок не захирел. Сносить ничего не стали. Шахты и поселок периодически патрулируют днем, но не сильно активно.  
– Ладно, – Кагами отряхнул руки от снега, – давай сходим.

***

Битое стекло тихо хрустело под ногами, падающий через окна снег таял на засыпанном осколками полу. Ветер трепал пожелтевшую от времени бумагу, где-то скрипела старыми петлями дверь. Кагами плотнее закутался в шарф. Казалось, что в доме было холоднее, чем на улице, и затхлый запах плесени неприятно щекотал в носу.  
Аомине вытащил из кармана телефон. Они ходили по поселку меньше времени, чем он думал. Когда он еще в детстве впервые увидел заброшенные дома, – мельком и издалека, – подумал, что будет страшно интересно и клево пробраться в один из домов, а еще лучше – в шахту. Еще круче, если бы в поселке обитал какой-нибудь монстр, например, дух погибшего шахтера или жуткое чудовище, выбравшееся из самой глубокой шахты.  
Но ничья черная тень не сновала в заваленных мусором коридорах. Не выло и не шкребло когтями по металлу чудовище. По углам не бегали мыши. Не скрипел под ногами деревянный пол. Укутанный снегом поселок был просто пуст. И странно, неестественно тих.  
Бетонные стены будто впитывали любой звук. Аомине поймал себя на том, что уже пару минут стоял на месте, прислушиваясь, и ничего не слышал. Ни далекого скрипа ржавых петель, ни свиста ветра, ни шагов Кагами.  
Аомине подошел к окну, машинально смахнул снег с подоконника. Дома на противоположной стороне были точно такими же как этот. Наверняка и внутри – тоже завалены деревянными ящиками, прогнившими циновками и обломками ставен. С такими же облупившимися стенами и тяжелым запахом плесени. Шахтерские дома смотрели на Аомине через выбитые окна, кое-где – через грязные стекла. Точно такие же. Один в один. Целая улица одинаковых домов внимательно пялилась на него. Аомине видел достаточно ужастиков, и воображение услужливо подсовывало картинки из них: вот он замечает силуэт на верхнем этаже, который тут же быстро растворяется в темноте. Или ловит боковым зрением в конце улицы какое-то движение, но когда оборачивается, не видит ничего кроме сугробов. А может, стоит ему сейчас обернуться, и бледный призрак без глаз вцепится ему в горло. Или Кагами с отсутствующим взглядом стукнет камнем по голове.  
Но вокруг было пусто и тихо. Поселок будто смеялся над ним. Аомине не чувствовал за спиной неупокоенную душу, на снегу не мелькали странные тени. Его окружала абсолютная, плотная тишина. Она бесшумно ползла по стенам, обволакивала тело, забивала уши. Еще немного и она раздавит Аомине...  
– Слушай, – Аомине подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности.  
– Чего?  
Кагами смотрел на него вполне осмысленно и не держал в руках ржавый кусок арматуры или булыжник, только косился в коридор, начало которого терялось в темноте.  
– Давай пойдем отсюда. Хотя бы на улицу выйдем, – помявшись, быстро проговорил, – а то тут как-то слишком тихо.  
Аомине кивнул и направился к выходу.  
В соседнем доме так и не возникла черная тень. Поселок был пуст.


	19. Джон/Атлас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: ты выглядел словно небеса, и я ощущал себя как в аду.

У Атласа чистые, красивые руки, отчетливо пахнущие специями для вина. Длинные ловкие пальцы — такие бы хорошо подошли для лютни, но никак не для тяжелого тренировочного меча или лука — сжимали член Джона. Так правильно и надежно, как не смогла бы женщина. Даже Одичалая из-за Стены.

Джон потянул его за волосы, привлекая к себе. Гибкий, но под слоями пропитавшейся потом одежды, уже наливающиеся железом мышцы. Колкая щетина оцарапала кожу, мазнули по уху обветренные губы, Атлас тихо засмеялся. Джон с сожалением подумал, что еще немного и зима полностью сдерет с него нежную южную кожу, заковав в ледяной панцирь Севера, сделав Атласа еще одним угрюмым братом Ночного Дозора. Черты лица его заострятся, ладони огрубеют от постоянной работы и тренировок, покроются жесткими мозолями. Еще немного и Атлас погаснет, обратившись в Ворону, а с ним уйдет и последний для Джона глоток лета. Джон ткнулся носом в подставленную шею и застонал — Атлас пах чище и слаще, чем она.

—… Сноу?

— Что? — глухо спросил Джон.

В пляшущих сполохах очага волосы Атласа горели яркой медью.

— Быть может, мне лучше уйти, Лорд Сноу?

Нет. Осторожные, все еще с тенью изящества жесты, ровные зубы. Обычные темные волосы. Ничего. Джон давно не спал полную ночь, вот и видится всякое.

— Останься.

Атлас мягко улыбнулся.

Его глаза поблескивали в темноте, пока он сбрасывал на пол остатки одежды.

— Я могу звать тебя Джон?

В огне и человек и всякая вещь теряет себя, а тени неверны и обманчивы.

Атлас медленно забрался на кровать, оседлал Джона.

Тени лгут, и то, что происходит в тенях — ложь.

Он быстро потер руки, согревая, запахло смесью жира и масла, что-то со стуком покатилось по полу, и чужая ладонь вновь обхватила член, вырвав из груди Джона низкий хрип.

— Ты уже спрашивал.

— Я надеялся, что в этот раз ты… то есть Лорд-Командующий мне позволит, — усмехнулся Атлас.

— Нет, — холодно отрезал Джон, укладывая его на спину.

Но Атлас, кажется, уже не слушал и не возражал.


	20. Аомине/Кагами, чулки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: покупка чулков.

— Напомни мне еще раз, что мы тут делаем, — пробурчал Кагами из-за дверцы кабинки.  
— Ты — выполняешь условия спора, а я тебе помогаю, — Аомине прижался щекой к прохладному пластику и подергал ручку.  
— Прекрати ломиться! Я скажу, когда буду готов.  
— Да я бы и не зашел, даже если б захотел, — и добавил тише, — придурок.  
Что-то с силой ударилось о стенку кабинки, послышалась приглушенная ругань на английском.  
— Тебе помочь?  
— Сам разберусь, спасибо, — рявкнул Кагами и забормотал что-то о больных ублюдках и странных вкусах.  
Аомине обиженно засопел, краем глаза замечая, что толпа зрительниц не только не уменьшилась, но стала лишь больше. Несколько самых отважных даже пытались тайком снимать на телефон. Только группы поддержки им не хватало. Аомине забарабанил по дверце. В костюм майко он что ли влезть пытается?  
— Ты идиот, Аомине, — как-то обреченно и спокойно сообщил Кагами, — и я выгляжу как идиот.  
Щелкнул замок, и цепкая рука в секунду втащила Аомине внутрь тесной кабинки.  
— Ну?  
Кагами стоял, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди. На стремительно краснеющем лице — стопроцентная готовностью совершить особо жесткое убийство. На ногах — сплошь мощных, литых мышцах — тонкие женские чулки в мелкую сетку и старенькие кроссовки. Даже подвязки нацепил. Изящные кружева явно были малы — казалось, стоит Кагами вздохнуть, и они с треском порвутся прямо на бедрах.  
— С убитыми Джорданами особенно сексуально.  
— Я тебя сейчас задушу…  
— Ладно. Это ужасно и абсолютно не заводит, признаю. Можешь снимать. А впрочем…  
Аомине шагнул вперед, прижав Кагами вплотную к стенке — так мала была для них кабинка — подцепил пальцем подтяжку, машинально погладил вышитые цветы.  
— Я сам все сниму.


	21. Хаширама, Тобирама, Наруто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: у детей, никогда не видевших мира, и детей, никогда не видевших войны, разные представления о справедливости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не совсем точное исполнение ключа, вольности в обращении с каноном.

— Мы отомстим за Кавараму, — негромко, но твердо произнес Тобирама, комкая в руках увядшие цветы.  
— Хватит, Тобирама. Довольно с нас смертей.  
Тобирама опустился на колени перед надгробием, читая короткую молитву. Взрытая земля, казалось, еще хранила тепло десятков человеческих рук. Хорошая, жирная, в самый раз выращивания овощей или цветов, но вместо этого скрывшая в себе еще одного его брата. Тобирама прикусил губу, чтобы не опять заплакать и начал рыть. На этом кладбище цветы росли плохо — деревья перекрывали свет — но Каварама любил цветы. Посаженные нарциссы клонили желтые головки к земле, едва-едва источая запах.  
— Со смертями будет покончено, когда Учихи перестанут представлять угрозу.  
— То есть когда их вырежут? — даже не поднимая глаз, Тобирама знал, что Хаширама злился. Он всегда злился, стоило заговорить о войне: выгораживал врага, ссорился со старшими, даже порой кричал на Тобираму, и не разговаривал с ним. Недолго, правда — слишком отходчивый.  
— Когда они перестанут представлять угрозу, — с нажимом повторил Тобирама, отряхивая руки от комьев земли, — когда я не буду каждый день просыпаться с мыслью о том, какой же еще мой родственник умрет сегодня, а какой попадет в плен.  
— Проклятье, Тобирама, — Хаширама с силой тряхнул его за плечи, — смерти будут и дальше продолжаться, если ты и старшие в клане будете так рассуждать! Неужели ты думаешь, что я не боюсь за тебя или отца? Ты теперь мой единственный брат, и ближе у меня никого нет. Отец… поглощен лишь войной и местью. И я не хочу из-за его гордыни сажать цветы и на твоей могиле.  
— По-твоему Каварама и все остальные погибли напрасно? Просто из-за его гордыни?  
— Да. Каварама и все остальные в нашем клане не должны были погибнуть. Они должны были жить — растить своих детей, а не хоронить их, должны были выращивать эти чертовы цветы, а не ковать мечи! Я не хочу лить напрасные слезы и над твоей могилой.  
Тобирама покачал головой, сбросил с себя руки Хаширамы. Не за пальцы Хаширамы Каварама отчаянно цеплялся скользкими от крови руками. Не Хаширама пытался зажать ему глубокую отвратительно воняющую рану в животе, успокаивая ложью.  
— Знаешь, Учихам повезло, что ты сильнее и старше. Мне придется подчиняться твоим решениям. Но человеку, убившему Кавараму, я лично вспорю горло.  
— Тобирама…  
— Я все сказал, брат.


	22. Самурай Чамплу, что-то пошло не так

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: что-то пошло не так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вольное обращение с японской мифологией.

— То есть больше они не вырастут? — Фуу нахмурившись, кладет ладони на груди, сжимает и мнет сквозь ткань, приподнимает по очереди, словно оценивая, все ли так, как должно быть.  
— Прекрати себя… то есть меня трогать! И не пялься на них!  
— Маленькие. Жаль.  
— Ах ты! — Мугэн запускает глиняный кувшин через всю комнату. Кувшин разлетается мелкими осколками, пролетая прямо над головой Фуу, но та не отвлекается от своего занятия — ощупывания груди.  
— Похотливая свинья! — Мугэн шарит рукой по полу, и только молниеносная реакция Дзина спасает их вяленую рыбу.  
***

— Повторите еще раз. По очереди.  
— Да сколько можно? — раздраженно машет рукой Фуу и скребет ссадину под коленом. Кимоно на ней болтается свободно, опасно колыхаясь от каждого движения. Гэта валяются где-то в углу, и ступни у Фуу черные от грязи.  
— Не трогай меня грязными руками! — кричит Мугэн, сжимая кулаки, а в глазах то ли слезы, то ли кипящая ярость.  
А у Дзина в голове полная каша. Он массирует пальцами виски, давит на веки, надеясь, что все это сейчас задвоится и исчезнет как обычная галлюцинация. Но ни с упоением ковыряющая в носу Фуу, ни по-девчачьи покусывающий губы Мугэн и не думают пропадать, как бы сильно Дзин не щипал себя за запястья. Глазные яблоки отдают тупой болью вглубь головы, и он со вздохом прекращает.  
— Фуу, еще раз, пожалуйста, расскажи, как все произошло.  
— Я ведь уже говорила! — Мугэн надувает губы и недовольно скрещивает руки на груди: — Пока ты был в деревне, мы уснули в этом заброшенном храме. А проснулись уже такими. Я закричала и упала в обморок, а когда очнулась, ты уже вернулся. Все.  
— Ты так заорала, что даже в Нагасаки слышно было.  
— Ну знаешь ли! Не каждый день я просыпаюсь в теле мужчины, да еще и с… — Мугэн — то есть Фуу, мысленно поправил себя Дзин, — машет рукой в области паха, а щеки расцветают темными пятнами румянца. О. О-о.  
— Женщиной тоже не очень-то приятно быть. В ваших тряпках даже идти быстро невозможно, а делать это сидя… Колени затекают, дует снизу.  
— Дзин, пожалуйста, мы всего несколько часов такие, а я больше не могу. Его же нельзя выпускать к людям в моем теле. А я? Я его меч едва поднимаю, не говоря уже о бое. А если мы не вернемся в свои тела? Как тогда самурай, пахнущий подсолнухами, узнает…  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — уверенно отвечает Дзин, — и вернем все на свои места.  
Обратить то, чего вообще быть не может. Просто и понятно.  
***

Дзин особо и не надеется, что в деревушке, приткнувшейся к самой кромке леса, им кто-нибудь поможет. Однако то, что никто даже не слышал о старом храме в чаще, действительно странно. Глубокие старики, прожившие здесь всю жизнь, лишь качают головами, и как один утверждают, что никакого храма в лесу нет.  
Чем дольше они ходят от дома к дому, тем призрачнее становится надежда хотя бы просто разузнать что-то, и все более мрачным делается Мугэн в теле Фуу. От последнего парнишки, ворковавшего что-то о прелестном окинавском акценте и южных девушках, его уже оттаскивает Дзин. Одно в этой ситуации хорошо — тело Фуу миниатюрное и легкое, и в случае опасности без особых усилий забрасывается на плечо. Фуу же — настоящая Фуу — кажется, напротив, быстро понимает все преимущества пребывания в теле мужчины и откровенно наслаждается страданиями Мугэна. Дзин думает, что не зря все самые коварные и мстительные духи — женщины.  
***

Когда они выходят к рисовым полям, раскинувшимся на окраине деревни, время уже переваливает за полдень, и крестьяне прячутся от душной жары в домах, отдыхая и готовясь к вечернему труду. Над залитыми водой полями кружат стрекозы, и бренчит надоедливая мошкара.  
— Я хочу есть, — не терпящего возражения тоном заявляет Фуу, — это тело постоянно голодное. Может у тебя в желудке дверь в Подземное царство?  
— Можно подумать, что ты лучше, — огрызается Мугэн, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы. Незамысловатая прическа Фуу уже давно развалилась и сейчас больше похожа на гнездо небольшой птицы, из которого по недоразумению торчат канзаши.  
— Там человек.  
Мугэн и Фуу одновременно оборачиваются на голос Дзина.  
Действительно, по кромке самого дальнего поля медленно двигается темная фигурка мужчины довольно высокого роста. Он идет неторопливо, постоянно вертит головой, будто прогуливается в весеннем саду. Фуу на секунду кажется, что мужчина парит над водной гладью поля, так легки и красивы его движения.  
— Подойдем?  
— А толку? Мы уже всю деревню расспросили, — пожимает плечами Мугэн, обмахиваясь воротом кимоно, — никто ничего не знает. А этому даже сорока нет.  
— Лишним точно не будет.  
Йоджи, как он представляется, действительно молод — на гладком чуть загорелом лице ни единой морщинки, и тяжелый крестьянский труд еще не успел согнуть его спину. Йоджи внимательно и не особенно стесняясь, рассматривает их, и чем быстрее говорит Фуу, тем более явной становится усмешка на его губах. Мугэн трет влажную шею, старательно отводя взгляд — этот хрен пялится прямо ему в глаза, почти не моргая. Как змея, готовая сожрать жирного кролика.  
— Старый храм стоит в лесу уже много веков. Я порой прихожу туда.  
— Веков? — Фуу недоверчиво хмурится. — Он, конечно, старый, но, по-моему, не настолько… Там даже пол не скрипит. Точно, не скрипит, я помню.  
— Может, в старину просто строили лучше? А может магия. Это очень старый лес и он бережно хранит свои тайны от людей. Кто знает, кто или что живет на болотах в глубине чащи? — рассеяно улыбаясь, ответил Йоджи.  
— Ни один деревенский старик не смог ничего рассказать, а ты…  
— Моя семья живет здесь дольше, чем вы или деревенские можете себе представить, — неожиданно грубо рявкает Йоджи.  
Он дергает головой, так что едва не слетает соломенная шляпа. Пару мгновений Йоджи молчит, смотря на дрожащий воздух над полями.  
— Прошу прощения. Наверное, это из-за жары, она ужасно на меня действует. Вернемся к нашему разговору. Чему же я не должен поверить?  
***

Казалось, будто храм живет. Дзин мог поклясться, что они не единственные, кто находится внутри. Что-то живое переваливается в темных пыльных углах и парит под потолком. Дзин чувствует, как меж лопаток зудит от чужого взгляда.  
— Когда-то тут было красиво, — Йоджи ласково проводит рукой по потемневшему от времени и влаги дереву. Так гладят руку возлюбленной или долгожданного ребенка. — Церемонии, молитвы, легкий аромат палочек, цветов. Разве не чудесно?  
— А вдруг тут жила секта, приносившая в жертву чудовищу юных девственниц?  
— Нет, тут не пахнет кровью. Только дымом палочек и молитвами.  
— Молитвы пахнут?  
— Разумеется, — Йоджи так изумленно смотрит на Мугэна, словно тот сморозил невероятную глупость. — Каждый храм пахнет молитвами, что произносят в нем. И каждая имеет свой запах. Сладкий — о любви. Горький — о покое для умершего. Сколько молитв, столько запахов. Но это не важно. Я могу попробовать помочь вам. Пока вы будете спать, я буду молиться, и быть может бог или дух согласится вернуть вас в свои тела.  
— А если не поможет?  
— Тогда придется привыкать, — пожимает плечами Йоджи.  
Действительно. Просто привыкнуть жить в чужом теле.  
***

— Слушай, тебе не кажется странным, что он вообще нам верит? — шепчет Фуу, машинально накручивая непослушные волосы Мугэна на палец.  
— А?  
— К тебе на улице подходит мужчина и заявляет, что во сне поменялся телом с женщиной. Как ты отреагируешь?  
Мугэн зевает и чешет живот, пропуская недовольное сопение Фуу мимо ушей. Как он отреагирует… А то не ясно.  
— Какая разница? Главное, что он единственный, кто хоть что-то смог рассказать об этом долбанном храме и предложил помощь.  
— Да, конечно, но согласись, что это подозрительно.  
— Может быть, — Мугэн еще раз зевает. Легкий ветерок, колышущий заросли снаружи, не особо помогает против духоты и Мугэн чувствует себя водорослью, брошенной в чашку лапши. Или как в бане. Или на Окинаве.  
На мгновение он ощущает резкий запах морской соли и острые песчинки меж пальцев. Солнце слепит, жжет кожу. Мугэн прыгает со скалы. Миг погружения и абсолютная, первобытная тишина моря, когда есть только темная толща воды и воздух в легких. Мугэн плывет, не размыкая век, но представляет, как двигаются его ноги, загребают руки, что он один в целом мире горчащей соленой воды…  
— Я смотрю, твой друг уже уснул, — Йоджи возникает из темноты бесшумно, точно лесная сова. Тебе тоже надо поспать.  
— Не могу уснуть, — признается Фуу, — как будто… Погоди. Ты чувствуешь? Пахнет благовониями, — Фуу приподнимается, но неожиданно крепкая хватка Йоджи останавливает ее.  
— Спи, человек.  
Руку Йоджи на глазах Фуу уже не чувствует.  
***

Дзин понимает сразу — это не его додзе. Бесконечно длинные коридоры неуловимо отличаются от настоящих, но главное, что настоящее додзе не было таким пустым. Дзин бродит по лабиринту внутренних двориков и бумажных стен уже не первый час, но вокруг ни души, нет даже намека на то, что здесь тренируются, едят и спят множество учеников. Тяжелый душный запах плесени, да толстый слой пыли — все, что есть в покинутом додзе. Бесконечном, словно лабиринт.  
Только пыль и прах — все, что от него останется через много лет. Найдет ли кто-нибудь его истлевшее тело в брюхе деревянного чудовища?..  
Как же здесь тяжело дышать.  
Дзин сворачивает за угол и замирает. Перед ним в луже крови стоит мертвец, задумчиво потирающий темно-бурое пятно на одежде.  
— Опаздываешь, Дзин.  
Пыль и прах — вот и все, что его ждет.  
Учитель улыбается черным рваным провалом, что на месте рта, и вязкая темнота поглощает Дзина.  
***

— Мучают кошмары?  
Дзин трогает влажное лицо, щупает шею, где быстро бьется жилка. Просто дурной сон, конечно же он… Жив ведь? Дзин глубоко вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. В загробном мире нет треска цикад, сердце мертвеца не колотится так быстро и тяжело. По ту сторону могилы нет запаха влажной шерсти.  
Дзин быстро выпрямляется. Огромный лис, сидящий перед ним, деловито расчесывает пушистый хвост.  
— Кстати можешь не щипать себя. Ты не спишь.  
Лис напевает себе под нос какую-то песенку, продолжая, как ни в чем не бывало чесать шерсть костяным гребнем. Наконец он откладывает гребень, проводит по хвосту лапой, и, удовлетворившись результатом, поворачивается к Дзину.  
— Я точно не сплю?  
— Нет, — лис растягивает морду в жутком подобии улыбки.  
— Ты нас убьешь?  
— Что? — он чудно округляет желтые глаза, прижимая уши к голове, — конечно нет. Напротив, я приношу свои извинения за неудобства, причиненные твоим друзьям.  
— Это твоя работа? — теперь наступает очередь Дзина удивляться. Осознание того, что он говорит с лисой ростом с человека, одетой в дорогое кимоно, и при этом не спит, накатывает в одно мгновение.  
— Ну да, — не без гордости в голосе отвечает лис, замахав хвостом.  
— Зачем?  
— Просто так.  
— Просто так?  
— Ну, не совсем. От радости скорее. Как бы тебе объяснить, — лис скребет когтем деревянный пол, — от десятков лет одиночества завоют даже духи. Когда-то люди часто ходили в мой храм, молились, дети играли со мной. Очень давно, даже по нашим меркам. Но со временем храм опустел, как и мой лес. Люди больше не просили меня помочь в охоте, не просили о богатом урожае. У них появились новые духи, которым они и стали молиться. Ваши новые боги, — лис кривит морду, обнажая желтоватые зубы.  
— И ты?..  
— Я ведь дух, исполняющий желания, человек. Я привык жить вашими молитвами и просьбами, привык дарить радость. Вы первые люди, которые пришли в мой храм за тридцать лет. Что такое тридцать лет для бессмертного духа? Мгновение. Но для духа, живущего общением с людьми — целая жизнь. Я был так рад, гонялся за своим хвостом как маленький лисенок, и не разобрался произнесла ли девушка желание или просто подумала о чем-то своем.  
— И что же она… просила?  
— Чтобы он почувствовал на своей шкуре, как тяжело порой быть девушкой.  
Дзин потер слезящиеся глаза. Фуу говорила что-то такое Мугэну на днях. Дзин даже не помнит, из-за чего они тогда поругались.  
— Не переживай. Утром они проснутся в своих телах, — лис медлит, прежде чем спросить, — вы ведь уйдете завтра, да?  
— Если с Мугэном и Фуу все будет в порядке.  
— Завидую я вам, смертным. Вы живете не дольше бабочки, и вольны идти куда захочется.  
— Прости?  
— Я не могу уйти отсюда. Этот лес — я, а я — лес. Я его дух, без леса не будет и меня. Я не могу отойти от него. И не могу умереть. Вы, люди, даже не представляете, какой ценный дар — ваша короткая жизнь. Пока тысячи людских поколений будут рождаться и умирать, познавать новое, любить и творить, я буду сидеть здесь. Мир будет меняться, а я останусь привязанным к своему лесу. Век за веком, хуже цепного пса, тот-то хотя бы может попытаться сбежать. А я? Только и могу ходить по деревушке рядом, как тень, не в силах даже заговорить с людьми.  
— Человеческая жизнь это не только радость. В ней много горя и смерти.  
— Я знаю. И жалею о том, что не родился человеком. Но быть может, когда-нибудь мой лес вырубят, и я умру. Я буду ждать этого. А пока спи, человек.  
Лис небрежно взмахивает лапой, и Дзин чувствует, как невыносимо тяжелеют его веки.  
— П-погоди. Как тебя зовут?  
Морда лиса расплывается перед глазами, как отражение на потревоженной воде, и ответа Дзин уже не слышит.

Да и был ли он?


	23. Fem!Россия/FemАмерика, Хеталия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: гендерсвич.  
> Фэндом: хеталия.

Эмили недовольно мычит в подушку, когда Аня в темноте выскальзывает из-под одеяла. Эмили не открывает глаз, лишь слушает. Слушает, как Аня собирает разбросанные коробочки с недоеденной едой, выключает будильник на забытом в куче одежды телефоне, тихо ругается на русском. Эмили видит это так часто, что смотреть нет нужды. Эмили помнит все в мельчайших подробностях. Например, Аня всегда отставляет правую ногу вбок, когда собирает волосы. Хвост затягивает дважды. Никогда — один раз или трижды.  
Она возвращается на рассвете. Неслышно входит в комнату вместе с прохладным утренним ветром. Сделать во всей квартире сквозняк — еще один неизменный ритуал. Эмили ждет. Лежит, не шевелясь, хотя до дрожи хочет сбросить одеяло, утянуть Аню за шею обратно в кровать, прижаться и вдыхать, обнимать, трогать. Но Эмили ждет. И это — еще один ритуал.  
***

— Ты так старательно изображаешь сон, что забываешь дышать.  
Эмили открывает глаза, щурясь от света. Аня вполоборота стоит у окна и размешивает сахар в кружке.  
— Не холодно?  
Ложка в руке Ани ловит на себе солнце, пуская зайчиков на стены. Это ее ложка. Аня пьет чай исключительно с сахаром и каждый раз со вздохом вспоминает о «нормальных ложках», оставшихся дома, видя простые икеевские Эмили. Так однажды в ее квартире появляется неоправданно дорогая старинная серебряная ложка. Ну, может и не очень старинная, но красивая. Тяжелая, с завитушками. Как Аня любит.  
— Немного.  
— Так надень что-нибудь.  
— Не хочу.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю, — Аня пожимает плечами и отхлебывает чай. — Не хочу и все.  
— Все у тебя этим объясняется, — бурчит Эмили, кутаясь в одеяло, — не знаю, потому что, так надо.  
Аня звонко смеется, задрав голову. Эмили обиженно сопит и по инерции еще бормочет что-то, и почти не смотрит на Аню.  
Ходить по квартире Эмили голой — еще одна привычка, которая проявляется у нее в гостях. Эмили двумя руками за, но привыкнуть не получается до сих пор. Не получается привыкнуть к тому, как Аня преображается без одежды, как ходит, плавно покачивая бедрами. Когда она просит повернуться на спину, а потом ложится сверху, у Эмили все перекручивается внутри в горячий тугой узел. Аня чуть сползает вниз, как будто случайно мазнув рукой по внутренней стороне бедер Эмили, улыбается, довольная реакцией. Аня — большая и тяжелая, Эмили трудно дышать, ее волосы щекочут ребра, но Эмили лежит, затаив дыхание. Потому что скоро Аня вместе с братом вернется домой, потому что в холодных глазах напротив — обещание.  
— Переговоры уже закончились, как думаешь?  
— Не знаю. Наверное. Какая разница? — Аня хмурится. — Я лежу тут перед тобой голая, а ты думаешь об очередных бесполезных встречах, где наши братья меряются членами?  
— Да я не… Просто думаю, когда мы в следующий раз сможем увидеться.  
Аня закатывает глаза. Поколение голливудских романтических фильмов, что с них взять.  
— Может скоро. А может нет. В любом случае не стоит тратить время на болтовню, если его можно провести с пользой?  
Эмили забывает обо всем на свете, когда Аня целует ее, и сжимает грудь. Чуть сильнее, чем нужно — у Ани по-мужски сильные руки — но Эмили нравится. У Эмили поджимаются пальцы на ногах от горячей смеси восторга и возбуждения, даже мелькает мысль о том, что другие наверняка ей завидуют. Кто эти другие, Эмили не знает, но они точно завидуют. Потому Аня — её. Влажный горячий рот, шепчущий на ухо пошлости, широкие крепкие бедра, усыпанные родинками с внутренней стороны — её. Красивая, высокая. Потрясающая. Её.  
— Выше, если хочешь, чтобы было видно, ¬— Аня с готовностью подставляет шею.  
В голосе неприкрытая насмешка, но Эмили плевать. Она, черт возьми, хочет, чтобы все видели засосы на шее Ани. Эмили знает, как из-за этого бесится брат Ани, и внутри у нее все кипит от адреналина. Как будто она вновь в школе и тискается в грязной кабинке туалета с черлидершой-старшеклассницей. Эмили давно выросла, ей теперь можно с кем угодно и почти что где угодно, но почему-то именно с Аней в ней вновь просыпается дурной азарт подросткового возраста.  
Аня что-то говорит, сползает вниз и прихватывает губами тёмно-розовый сосок, легонько покусывает, тянет. Эмили всхлипывает, обхватывает Аню ногами, подается навстречу. Как же ей этого не хватало. Не то чтобы Эмили не засматривается на других женщин… Миниатюрные азиатки с мягкой светлой кожей ¬¬— больше всего ей нравятся кореянки, шумные и раскованные негритянки с умильно-светлыми ладонями и шикарными формами, разномастные европейские туристки — у Эмили хватает опыта. Этой весной она даже целуется с молодой арабкой. Не лучший поцелуй ее жизни, но уж точно один из самых волнующих. Эмили не помнит ни ее имени, ни откуда она приехала. Помнит только смеющиеся ярко-зеленые глаза в узкой полоске лица, не скрытой вуалью. Поцелуи ¬— дальше этого Эмили ни с кем не заходит. Не может, даже если хочет.  
Аня выпускает сосок изо рта с нарочито громким чмоком, дует на влажную кожу и увлекает в долгий тягучий поцелуй.  
— У тебя веснушки, — Аня мягко гладит ее скулы, щеки, — здорово.  
— Что в этом такого? У многих они есть.  
Аня качает головой. Прижимается губами ко лбу, щекам, звонко целует кончик носа.  
— Ты так восхитительно молода, что я порой забываю о своем возрасте.  
— Эй, ты говоришь как глубокая старуха. Совсем не сексуально, блин.  
Аня со смехом выпрямляется, седлая ее берда. Эмили усердно изображает недовольство, стараясь не пялиться на подрагивающую от коротких смешков грудь. Большую, тяжелую, с крупными ореолами сосков, так идеально ложащуюся в раскрытую ладонь. Что это вообще за глупости? Возраст там какой-то… Разве у женщин в возрасте бывает такая грудь или задница? Аня не перестает смеяться, когда пальцы Эмили сжимают ее. Ну да. В меру мягкая, в меру упругая.  
— Очарование юности, — мурлычет Аня. — Ах, где же мои триста лет?  
— Ну… ты и сейчас очень даже ничего.  
— О, не бойся, до колен мои сиськи не обвиснут в любом случае. Жаль только, что мои веснушки сошли много веков назад, и я постарела еще до того, как ты родилась. Стареть — это грустно, Эмили. Оставайся молодой.  
— Да что ты говоришь? Я не понимаю.  
— И не нужно.  
Аня плавно опускается меж раскинутых бедер Эмили.  
***

— Нас ведь могли снимать, — цедит Иван, пристегиваясь.  
— Ну не снимали же.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
— И в мыслях не было, — Аня примирительно ерошит его волосы. Иван раздраженно отмахивается.  
Аня отворачивается к запотевшему иллюминатору и облизывается, собирая с губ остаточный вкус клубничной жвачки Эмили.


End file.
